Simple Song
by AddisonBraddock
Summary: Nick and Miley were high school sweethearts, but towards senior year Miley finds herself pregnant while Nick announces he and his brothers are going on tour. She keeps her pregnancy a secret from him and four years later they meet again. NickXMiley. NILEY
1. Simple Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. **

Miley P.O.V.

My name is Miley Ray Stewart, most people know me as the president of MSRecords. I'm twenty two years old, I live in New York City, single, and a mother. Yep, you heard me, I'm a mother. I have a son his name is Noah James Stewart, "Jamie" for short and he's four years old. I know the number one question on everybody's head "Who's the father?" well the father is none other than the one and only Nicholas Grey but Nick knows nothing about Jamie.

I know everyone's confused, Nicholas Grey? Like the Grey Brothers' Nicholas Grey? Yup, that's him. You see four years ago we were both Californian high school seniors. I met him when we were in sixth grade; we were the best of friends and we started dating around freshman year. Towards the end of junior year we decided to take our relationship to the next level; a big step we took there.

After the senior outing I started feeling nauseated every morning, emptying the contents of my stomach every time. I thought it was just a simple food poisoning till I noticed I was late – two weeks late. I immediately called my best friend Taylor and told her my suspicion. I took a store bought pregnancy test that day and it came out positive.

The next day at school I barely spoke, barely paid attention in class, and starred into space in cheer practice. Nick, eventually noticing my discomfort and lack of concentration asked me what was wrong and I told him it was just PMS.

Immediately after that school ended Taylor accompanied me to the doctors and then we found out I was three and a half weeks pregnant. On the way home, I was staring out the windshield while Taylor drove past the serene streets of Malibu, balling my eyes out as a few sobs escaped here and there as Taylor rubbed my hand to try to comfort me.

When we got home, I told my older half sister Hilary who I lived with while our mom was back in Tennessee the news and she was surprisingly supportive and understanding. Hilary's been dating Nick's older brother, Kevin. They have been together for the past six years. That same day, she told me though she was supportive I had to tell Nick.

I immediately called Nick and told him to meet me at our "spot" by the beach because I had some news. He also told me he had news as well. I went upstairs to make myself decent. I splashed cold water on my face, took off the make up from earlier today and got dressed. I put my phone in my pocket, some cash in the other and grabbed my car keys. When I came down Hilary and Taylor hugged me good luck and I got into my car and sped to the beach.

When I got there, he was already seated in the sand staring out into the crystal blue water. I cleared my throat awkwardly and that immediately broke his trance and he stood up and kissed me. Our conversation started and up to this day I still remember every word.

_FLASHBACK_

_I reluctantly pulled away from his hypnotizing kiss and deeply sighed. _

"_So what was the important news you wanted to tell me?" he asked completely oblivious to whatever I was going to share with him._

"_Why don't you go first? I'm still gathering enough strength to tell you." I told him as a lump got stuck in my throat. _

"_O…kay?" he answered "We got it, Miles! My brothers and I we got a record deal! Our label wants us to go on a two year world wide tour, isn't that great?!?!" He asked me totally psyched out. _

_At that very moment I felt my heart break and shatter into a million and one pieces. How was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant? How was I supposed to hold him back from his dream? For as long as I've known him this was all he ever wanted. How could I take it all away? I couldn't. I wouldn't. _

"_Yeah… great… that's awesome…" I answered back with the noticeably lack of enthusiasm – I couldn't bring myself to add any._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, "You also have something to say, right?" he told me. _

"_Yeah… um…" I was tongue tied at the moment. What was I supposed to do? Tell him I'm pregnant and hold him back? Nick is the responsible kind of guy and I knew if I told him he would never get on that tour bus and leave me and his child – ever. So I went against my better judgment and did it. I broke both of out hearts. "Yeah… Nick… the tour… about that… I don't think it's gonna work… I… I think we should break up" I told him as my voice quivered in the end._

_I saw hurt and disbelief cloud his chocolate brown orbs as the words I said cut deeply into his heart. "W…w…what?! No! Break up?! No! No! Miley, we can survive this- "I cut him off before he could finish "I can't do this, the distance is too much for me" I answered him emotionlessly. "I'm sorry, Nick" I told him as I placed the promise ring he's given me in his palms and turned away as tears clouded my blue eyes and I slowly walked away. _

"_We promised each other, Miley! What happened to that promise of forever?!?!" he asked obviously heart broken. I turned to him one last time as I watched the tears stream down from both of our eyes and answered, "I guess… I guess forever came sooner than we thought it would…" and after that I walked away. That day I Walked away from my best friend, my soul mate, the father of my child and most importantly the love of my life. _

I still remember that day perfectly and it still hurts me to this very day. I guess now you'll ask if I regret doing it, but I could give you an honest "No". I don't regret walking away from him that day because now he is happy and living his dream and that is all I care about; that he is happy. Besides, they say loving someone is sacrifice and no matter how much it hurts you, you put them ahead of you – always.

**So should I continue… ? **


	2. Bottom of the Ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The songs used in the story don't belong to me either. They belong to their rightful owner. **

Taylor's P.O.V.

My name is Taylor Alison James. Taylor James does the name sound familiar? Oh yeah, did I mention I was Taylor James the Country superstar? Not to sound conceited and all but people may know me as the tall, curly blonde, leggy, country bombshell. See I moved here to New York three and a half years ago with my best friend and practically sister Miley. We live right next to each other in one of the most expensive buildings in Manhattan. See, four and a half years ago my best friend found out she was pregnant. That day, she called me and we took the test together in her bathroom – it came out positive.

Immediately after school the next day, we went straight to the doctors. The whole day at school she was so out of it. The doctor's appointment confirmed her pregnancy and she sobbed all the way home. Miley and I told her older sister Hilary who she then lived with. Hilary although supportive told her it was time to tell Nick. She told me the whole story of what happened at the beach but what I could not forget was the time she came home from the beach.

_FLASHBACK _

_Miley came in Hilary's house hysterically crying her eyes out she quickly closed the door and slid down the door sobbing. Hilary and I quickly was at her side hugging and comforting her. _

"_Did he react badly?" Hilary was the first to speak after a long silence, "Because I swear I will beat that-"Miley cut her off. "I…I… didn't tell him…" she stated softly. "What?" Hilary and I said in unison. "Why?" I questioned. I knew Nick, he would never leave Miley especially with her condition, so why? Why didn't she tell him? She was pregnant with HIS child. "I couldn't tell him" she said barely above a whisper. _

"_Miley, you have to tell him! It's his child!" Hilary said a little bit too loud. "YOU THINK I WANT TO KEEP IT FROM HIM?! HUH, HILARY?!" Miley shouted back now standing up "I WANTED TO TELL HIM BUT HE HAD NEWS TOO HE AND HIS BROTHERS FINALLY GOT THEIR RECORD DEAL. THEY GO ON A TWO YEAR TOUR!" she said "THIS IS WHAT THEY'VE BEEN WAITING FOR EVER SINCE I FIRST MET THEM" Miley paused to take a deep breath "I can't take that away from him" she said barely audible with a sob. "I can't hold him back. He has to live his dream. He just has to. I don't want him to miss his chance. If II tell him now he's never going to get on that tour bus – I know that. Even if he says it's the best thing that ever happened to him I'm afraid I'll look him in the eye in twenty years and see the regret in them." She said now with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_We should call Joe and Kevin", Hilary said as she got up from the couch and went to call Nick's older brothers. _

_That day we told Joe and Kevin we all discussed the situations. Miley begged the two older Grey's not to tell their younger brother. The two older brothers though reluctant, agreed to it anyway. Miley thanked them and said it wasn't just about Nick, them too. They hugged and quickly left. _

"_So what do you plan to do, now?" I asked. "I'm moving back to Tennessee. Have the baby there and maybe move someplace else afterwards" Miley said with a stiff voice – she was positive she was doing this. "What? Why?!" I asked her. "There are too much memories here, Tay. I'm afraid when I go into labor and feel the pain I might cave and call Nick. At least I know when I'm in Tennessee I can't call him – or he's too far to call anyway." He said in a low voice now. I contemplated before answering_

"_Then I'm coming with you" I told her. "Taylor, No! I'm not ruining your life too. You just got accepted to college – a good one at that. You're staying here in California, I'm going back home but YOU. STAY. HERE." She told me frantically. "Miley, did you forget the real reason I'm here? I came here because you moved here. My parents are divorced, yes, but I'm sure my Mom will have a thrill of giving me back on the farm." I answered back completely sure of my decision. Colleges here California maybe great but Tennessee had colleges too, right?_

"_Taylor, I can't do that to you. I… I just can't. You're my best friend – for life. I can't do that to you. You have too much potential for me to ruin it and take it away." She asked as she hugged me, "Thanks for offering, anyway". I pulled away from our hug and told her "Whether you want me too or not. I'm coming home with you. Best friends are here for whatever reason and I'm here – nothing is gonna change that." I told her and she quickly pulled me into a bear hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll owe you for the rest of my life." She said "No biggie" I replied and that sent us both into a fit of giggles. "So that's final, were all moving to Tennessee?" Hilary asked. "You don't also have to go, Hil. You can stay here." Miley said "No, no, I want to go – trust me." And that we all said "Tennessee here we come!" and we all burst out laughing. _

_END OF FLASBACK _

Three years back when Jamie was one, Miley, Hilary, and I moved here to New York. Miley took college at night while Hilary and I watched Jamie. We all lived together in one small house in Brooklyn. Then after Miley graduated college she loaned money and started her record label. Hilary worked at a designer company as one of the designers and I worked at a song writer for a big time company. Six months after establishing her company, Miley signed her first artist, Demi Munroe. Signing Demi to her label brought big time success and so other musicians followed. Our careers took off and Miley bought three condo units in Manhattan. Hilary and I objected but Miley insisted otherwise saying it was all she could do for all the sacrifices we've made for her.

Just recently about a year and a half or so Miley tricked me into signing myself to her label. Everyone reacted greatly to my voice and now I one of Miley's biggest stars yet.

PRESENT DAY

I woke up to an annoying buzzing noise. I looked at the clock it read eight a.m. stretching a bit as I sat up I finally got out of bed. I quickly made my bed and put back the throw pillows in an orderly manner. I got into the shower and put it on warm. Stripping my clothes off I swiftly got into the shower, letting the warm water relax me. I smothered the honey-lilac on my golden blonde curls, soaped my body rinsed and got out of the shower. I toweled myself dry and put my satin robe on and headed for my walk in closet.

I went through my entire closet and finally put an outfit together. I settled with denim blue skinny jeans, a caramel colored blouse, a cream colored velvet cardigan, caramel colored pumps and a cream bag. I quickly blow dried my hair and let it in its natural curls. I got to my dressed and went to the dresser for make up applying mascara and a pale pink lip gloss. I added a few accessories after and quickly stuffed random things into my bag. Looking at myself one last time in the mirror and I was off next door to Miley's unit.

Miley's P.O.V.

"Noah James Stewart, time for breakfast! We're gonna be late for school!" I called out to my four year old son. "Coming, momma!" he answered back as I heard shuffling in his bedroom. Soon enough he came out of his bedroom ready with his backpack. "Hey, buddy! Time for breakfast then off to school" I said as I kissed his forehead and lead him to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast, momma?" he questioned as I placed the plate in front of him, "Your favorite, baby boy. Bacon and pancakes" I said. He smiled in return and started eating his breakfast. It was a good three minutes before I heard the doorbell and I knew Taylor was here. I got up from in front of Jamie and walked to the door.

"Good morning, bestie!" I greeted her with a hug and looked at her outfit "Love the outfit, girly" I said as I admired her outfit. "I could say the same for you, Ms. President. I love the whole look" "Well thank you, I'm flattered" I answered and we both broke out in a fit of laughter.

"So where is my favorite godson this morning?"

"He's in the kitchen, eating breakfast" I answered her as she darted off to the kitchen and hugged Jamie from behind.

"What's up favorite godson in the whole while world?" she asked Jamie as as she kissed his forehead.

"I'm your only godson, Aunt Taylor" he said, giggling.

"Exactly why it makes you my favorite" she said while both of them laughed

"Well being the favorite also has disadvantages especially to the mother. It really gets annoying when the godmother spoils the godchild" I said jokingly.

"Oh, come on! Your lucky Jamie is a good kid. He deserves to be spoiled. Besides it's not like I get him pricey stuff" She defended.

"Taylor, you got him a Wii and wasn't even his birthday. Who four year old gets a Wii on a random day? " I asked sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"A special one like Noah James Stewart!" she said while nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Ugh!" I groaned and then said "Come on, let's go before you corrupt my baby's mind even more" I said and grabbed my purse and car keys.

"So what is the agenda today?" Taylor questioned

"Well first we drop Jamie off at school, and then we meet Hilary and head for a Starbucks, then off to work were slacking on the song writing." I said with a laugh.

We dropped Jamie off at his school and drove to a starbucks, there at our usual table Hilary sat with our coffees.

"Hey, sissy" I said as I hugged her and kissed her cheeks, Taylor following.

"So what are you doing today, o dynamic duo?" She asked with a laugh and Taylor and I both giggled.

"Songwriting" I said nonchalantly like it was our usual.

"Mmm… well I have to dash soon cause I have a meeting with the board for the new spring line" she had excitingly.

"Good for you, sissy!" I said now with a little more enthusiasm

"Well it was nice chatting with you girlies but I have to go a meeting awaits" she said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the coffee, Hil. Tomorrow it's my turn to buy coffee." Taylor said and we each exchanged a goodbye to Hilary and then there were two.

"So? Songwriting now?" I asked Taylor

"Come on! Before you lose your head" Taylor said and dragged me out of the Starbucks.

When we got to the office we immediately went into my office, grabbing a pad and a pencil on the way and two acoustic guitars and sat at the corner of the office.

"So I've had this melody for awhile and I don't know any lyrics for it but the melody doesn't seem to go with my voice." She admitted

"That's fine we could just write the song and make someone else sing it or reserve it till we find someone who can sing it" I informed her.

"Okay, so here it goes" she started strumming the guitar (The chords of Bottom of the Ocean starts playing)

I closed my eyes it was a sad almost depressing melody. Taylor must've been sad when she composed the melody. My eyes were still closed when suddenly lyrics came into my head and I absentmindedly sung it aloud. Taylor kept strumming.

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash then I smile  
Am I crazy?  
Still miss you, baby_

It was real, it was right  
But it burned to have to survive  
All that's left is  
All these ashes

Where does the love go? I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together

I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become  
Like everything I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

In a dream you appeared  
For a while you were here  
So I keep sleeping  
Just to keep you with me

I'll draw a map, connect the dots  
With all the memories that I've got  
What I'm missing  
I'll keep reliving

Where does the love go? I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together

I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become  
Like everything I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

This is it  
Let go  
Breathe

You don't have to love me  
For me to, baby, ever understand  
Just know of all the time that we both had  
And I don't ever wanna see you sad, be happy

I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me, babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say, be happy

Be happy  
Be happy  
Be happy  
Be happy

When I opened my eyes I did not notice I was shedding tears rapidly. I guess I had that song in me for a long time it just needed a melody and I found it.

"Mi…" Taylor said comfortingly and she let go off the guitar and pulled me into her arms.

"Mi… I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just sharing--" she said with panic in her voice.

"It's okay, Tay. I guess I just had that thought in my mind for a long time and I needed to get it off my chest" I said and hugged her before the phone rung.

"Hello?" I answered into the receiver

"Ms. Stewart" my receptionist Emily said "I'm sorry I know you told me no disturbances but you have a visitor" she said

"No that's okay, Emily. Send them in" I said and put down the phone

"Who could possibly be visiting you?" Taylor asked confused

"I don't know either, Tay." I asked we both stood up dumb folded till there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted and the door slowly opened and revealed a tall, dark headed man…

**So should I continue with chapter three??? Who was the man? Cliffhanger :D Press the green button under for chapter three to come **


	3. Bittersweet Situations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used below. The songs used in this series belong to their rightful owners and writers. **

Miley P.O.V.

"Hey, little sis'" the man acknowledged me; standing at my office door was the one and only Joe Grey.

"Joe!" I ran straight into his arms as we engulfed each other in a bear hug.

"How you are you, big bro?" I asked him. Joe and I haven't seen each other since Jamie's second birthday; we just decided that it was safer especially with the media round to not see each other so Jamie would not be exposed. I've seen Kevin; I've seen him multiple times I mean the world already expects Hilary to be "Mrs. Kevin Grey" in no time at all.

"I'm great! And you… wow! You get prettier and prettier every time, sis." I blushed. I wasn't used to compliments. But that was the good thing about the relationship between Joe and I; we did not see each other romantically, but our conversations were always very honest. Just like brother and sister.

"Hey Taylor, how are you? Oh hey Joe… I'm fine" Taylor sarcastically said from the lack of acknowledgement from Joe.

"Taylor! Sorry, I didn't see you there. How are you?" Joe said giving her a hug.

"Same old, same old," Taylor said pulling away from the hug.

"So, Miles… where is the little booger?" Joe asked. No offense to Kevin, but Joe was Jamie's favorite uncle. They just had that bond.

"He's at school. He should be out in a couple of hours." I answered.

"Well since were already done here, Miles, can I take the rest of the day off?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, I guess so." I replied. Taking the day of? Taylor James? Taylor James the workaholic taking the day off? That's unlikely.

"You've got a hot date, don't ya, Tay?" I teased while she blushed.

"Maybe, maybe not." She answered

"Who is it?" I asked in a childlike voice

"Zac Bolton" she stated and I gasped. Zac Bolton! Zac freaking Bolton! Holy— I kept my expression to myself.

"Well you run along now, don't want you to miss your date." I said teasingly and she waved a goodbye to Joe and I and she was off.

"So little sis, what do you say we go to lunch?" Joe suggested.

"Sure just let me clear my schedule for the day and grab my coat" I told him as I got my coat and draped it on my arm, and dialed the intercom.

"Yes, Ms. Stewart" Emily answered.

"Hey, Emily can you please clear my schedule for the day except for the intercom at midnight with Mr. Strauss." I requested into the receiver.

"Sure thing Ms. Stewart." She answered and I answered a quick "Thank you" and put the phone down. I turned around to be met by a frowning Joe.

"What?" I asked him. Why the heck was he frowning at me?

"Miles, you work way too much! Come on, a meeting at twelve midnight?" he reasoned with me.

"It's just over the phone, Joe." I defended

"Over the phone or not Miles, take the working down a notch."

"You do know I could say the same for you, right Mr. Rock star?" I retaliated

"Ugh, let's just go to lunch" he said and we stepped out of the office and into the elevator.

Joe P.O.V.

I was walking down with Miley to a nearby Italian bistro. I was going to talk with Miley; try to reason with her. Ever since she broke up with Nick all those four years ago he still hasn't moved on. I know she did It out of love but wasn't four years enough? He's lived his dream now it was her turn.

We arrived at the bistro and took a table for two at the back for more privacy. We sat down and the waitress handed us menus.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs, please." Miley said

"I'll have the same." I told the waitress and handed back the menus.

"So Joe, what brings you here to New York?" she asked me.

"What? Can't a guy drop on his little sister and nephew once in awhile?" I told her.

"Not without warning, Joseph" She stated and took a sip of water.

Damn! She knew me better than that how was I supposed to break this to her gently?

"Okay… well I do have a motive for coming here unannounced and I'm not alone either, Kevin is here too." I told her oh boy, this will not be easy to break to her.

"So what is your motive, Joseph?" She told me jokingly, she only called me my full name when she was either mad or joking.

"It's about Nick—"I said but she cut me off

"What about him?" She asked, looking down and playing with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Miles… you… you… have to tell him…" I said looking away, not wanting to see her reaction.

"No." she told me firmly and looked at me.

"Miles… come on! It's been four years. He's lived his dream! He sings his heart out every night. It's your turn to live your dream."

"I am living my dream" she said, and continued "I have my record company and a son, what else could I need?" she stated.

"That's BS Mile, and you know it. Sure being president and owner of your record label is fulfilling – for now but it's not really your dream is it?" I pointed out.

"It is." She answered

"Come on, Miley, I know about your record deal with that big time record company four years ago, Hilary told Kevin and I that day at your house. Miley, you could be a star right now." I argued with her.

"You knew about that?" she asked surprised. Only five people knew about Miley's record deal. Hilary, Taylor, Miley, Kevin and I.

"Yeah Hilary told me awhile back" I explained. I still remember that day like the back of my hand. I was shocked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kevin and I were about to leave Hilary's house when Hilary brought us to a halt in the front porch. _

"_I have something to confess, but don't tell Miley I told you." She said_

"_What is it?" I asked. This must be big if Hilary could not say it in front of Miley and Taylor. _

"_Today, Miley received something in the mail" she said as she pulled out a legal sized envelope from her back and handed it to Kevin as I read over his shoulder. _

_The letter read: _

_Dear Ms. Stewart, _

_We here at MeyerRecords are pleased to inform you that we are willing to sign you to our label and produce albums to start your career. We have watched the demo DVD you have sent to our main office and are very pleased with your performance. You possess great talent that we would love to expand and work with. Please send your reply to the main office. _

_Looking forward to hopefully work with you, _

_ALISON MEYER _

_President_

_MeyerRecords _

_Oh. My. God. Was the only expression I could think of at the moment. MeyerRecords, the biggest record label wanted to sign Miley as their artist. _

"_Why isn't she taking it?" Kevin asked_

"_Why do you think?" Hilary said sadly. _

"_She's giving this up so Nick can live his dream?" I asked amazed. Wow, this girl really truly loved my brother. _

"_Yup" was Hilary's only answer. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's the day I realized that you loved Nick – more than he deserved." I told her and lift her chin with my finger.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't wish you could sing your heart out on that stage too, Miley Ray." I told her seriously

"I… I can't, Joe." She said and looked down embarrassed.

"Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." I told her. Why was she embarrassed? She was doing something that made three dreams come true. Why was she embarrassed?

"You know I never really got to thank you, Miles." I told her and her head immediately jerked up.

"Thanked me for what, Joe? I didn't do anything for you." She asked confused.

"Oh but you did. If you did not sacrifice for Nick, Mile, the three of us would still be dreaming of becoming who we are now. We are who we are and we are where we are because of you." I told her proudly as she blushed.

"Well anything for my big brothers, right?" She told me. I could not stand it; this girl was too selfless. I got up from my seat and hugged her as our food arrived. We ate, got into an argument about who would pay, me ending up winning, and went back to the studio.

"Hey, Joe I have to pick up Jamie from school, you mind staying here or you could go back to my condo and hang out there." She told me.

"Well I do miss your apartment and I'd probably just raid your fridge." I joked.

"Well then knock yourself out." She told as she went through her purse and tossed me her keys which I caught reflexively.

"Nice" she said, "Well, I'll see you later." She told me and bolted out the office doors.

Miley P.O.V.

I was sitting on a bench outside Jamie's school waiting for him to come out when my conversation with Joe flooded my mind, occupying my thoughts. The same sentence replaying in my mind over and over.

"_Miles… come on! It's been four years. He's lived his dream! He sings his heart out every night. It's your turn to live your dream." _

Had he lived his dream to the fullest? Was it really my turn this time? Was it my turn to live my life to the fullest and stop settling for mediocre happiness? But most importantly, how would he react? Would he feel betrayed to the news? How would I tell him? My mind was running a marathon, a million and one questions fueling it. My thoughts were broken by Jamie who walked up to me.

"Hi, momma." He said as he placed his backpack on the bench as he stood before me.

"Hi, baby boy." I greeted him with a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Are you okay, momma? You look sick." He said as he examined my appearance.

"I'm fine buddy, just tired is all" I assured him. One more question in my mind. How will Jamie react? What would he feel? He did ask about his father once in awhile all I did was either try to dodge the question or tell him that his father worked far away and that though he wanted to be with us he was just too far away.

"So, are you ready to go? I have a surprise waiting for you at home," I told him adding enthusiasm for emphasis.

"A surprise? Yay! Let's go, momma! Let's go!" he jumped up and down, as his sandy blonde hair – which he inherited from my mom – swayed to the wind.

"Well then, let's go!" I said as I brought him into my BMW.

The whole car ride home, Jamie was giving me a rundown of his day. I nodded and laughed at some of his stories and antics. He enjoyed school and had a lot of friends. We were nearing our condominium, I went around back and went down to the building's basement and parked my car in my usual spot next to Taylor's Benz and Hilary's Volvo.

I got Jamie out of the car, placing his backpack on his shoulders and grabbing my purse, locking the car as we retreated to the elevator.

"So Honey, are you ready for your surprise?" I asked him as the elevator came to a halt on our floor.

"Of course, I'm ready for everything!" he told me proudly and I laughed at his response.

I put the spare key in the knob and twisted it till the door slowly opened. Jamie ran in and ran straight to the living room.

"Uncle Joe!" he exclaimed with excitement and gave his favorite uncle a hug as Joe picked him up.

"What's up, little man? How are you?" Joe asked and again, just like he did in the car he gave Joe the rundown of his day in full detail. Jamie was a chatter box – the trait he inherited from me.

As I watched them interact together I made my way to the kitchen to put dinner together. I decided on a simple pot roast and mashed potatoes. I seasoned the roast, boiled the potatoes, and popped the roast in the oven and set it in the right temperature and went back to the living room.

"Jamie, why don't you take a shower and get ready for dinner?" I suggested

"Okay, momma" He said as he darted to his room

"Why don't you spend the night here Joe? I'm sure Kevin will be staying at Hilary's doing God knows what and the couch is a pullout that's very comfortable" I insisted.

"Sure, thanks. The hotel isn't exactly a good living environment" he said with a face.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower before dinner" I told him "Dinner should be ready in half an hour" I estimated.

"Well since it's still in half an hour, I'm gonna run to the hotel and get a couple of things. If you don't mind I'd rather not sleep in jeans" he said with another face.

"Sure, here take my car" I told him and for the second time that day tossed him a key.

"Thanks" He said and was out the door.

I walked down the hallway and stepped into my room and straight into my bathroom. Taking off my clothes from today, wrapped a robe around myself, setting the shower to a warm temperature and folding the clothes neatly before tossing them into the dirty clothes bin and stepped into the shower.

I let the warm water flow down my body and wash away my thoughts – not thinking about anything for once - just relaxing. I squeezed a little of my freesia and jasmine shampoo on my palms and lathered it on my long chestnut curls rinsing afterwards. I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my head and putting my robe on as I walked into my closet. I decided on denim shorts and a simple black v - neck shirt and black flip flops not bothering to put any make up on and pulling my hair into a pony tail.

I stepped out of my room and walked into the kitchen, passing the living room where Jamie was watching cartoons. I took the roast and sliced it; placing the pieces in individual plates and went to the counter to mash the potatoes and plate it afterwards. I set the table and placed the plates down as Joe arrived in a plain white tee, khaki shorts and a pair of vans and draped on his shoulder was a black messenger bag. "Just in time" I thought.

We ate dinner, making small talk and listened to Jamie talk – dinner went smoothly. I did the dishes as Joe helped Jamie with his homework in his bedroom. After loading the dishes into the dishwasher I strode to Jamie's room.

"Hey Jamie, time for bed" I called out as he put his toys away – Joe helping and launched himself on his Lightning McQueen bed. We did our regular routine; reading him a bedtime story, singing him a lullaby and tucking him in with Joe on the other side of his bed.

"Momma, when will I get to see my daddy?" he asked innocently.

This question caught me off guard. What would I say this time? So I thought of the easiest explanation I could think of.

"He's busy, baby. Soon I guess" I told him as I kissed his forehead as I looked at Joe.

"Night, baby boy" I said

"Night Momma, Night Uncle Joey" he said in the middle of a yawn and Joe and I walked out of his room turning the lights off in the process.

"You know he won't buy that explanation forever, right?" he told me sympathetically.

"I know, but soon… Joe… soon" I told him I murmured a quick goodnight to him and locked myself in my room. I slid down my door in tears. What was I to do? This was such a bittersweet situation. I sat there and sobbed…

**So? Reviews? Anyway I know it's pretty boring but next chapter will contain drama and happy moments. Review!!!**


	4. Carrying other People's Burdens

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters used in this story. **

Miley P.O.V.

Today was Saturday, one of my most anticipated days of the week. My Saturdays ever since I started my label consisted of the same routine for the past three years; cleaning the condo, doing the laundry, working on some paper work, relaxing in my bath tub for God knows how long and catching up on lost sleep. Saturday was the day I had to myself. Saturdays were also the days Taylor and Jamie bonded; the dynamic duo shopped together, ate out together and just had fun together and after their day Jamie ends up sleeping at Taylor's. I was about to unload the dryer when someone knocked on the door.

Who could it be? I wondered. No one really visited me on Saturdays. I answered the door to reveal the one and only Kevin Grey.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek. "How are ya?"

"I'm great, Kev, how about you? You're looking good as ever!" I commented on his looks.

"I'm as good as ever, Mi." he answered back.

"Hey, why don't we go to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee?" I suggested as I led him to the kitchen doorway.

I made my way to the coffee maker and started it up as I walked up to the cup board and brought out two mugs as I placed them on the island in the center and faced Kevin.

"What's up, Kev? I haven't seen you since what, February?" I asked.

"Yeah… Valentines Day. You know what? I shouldn't be the one telling you how okay I am, how are YOU, Miles?" he asked.

"Well you know… same old" I said and faked a smile – a smile which I have perfected over the years.

"Your replicated Smiles don't fool me, Miley. I can decipher the real Miley Stewart smile from the imposturous ones." He told me. I sighed.

"I'm dealing, you know? I'm getting by… I mean I can't breakdown and come undone, Kev. I have to be strong for my son; my knees may be buckling – begging for me to kneel and break but somehow I'm still standing, holding my head up high, because that's the only possible option." I said

"I don't regret anything, Kevin. I don't; that's the one thing I'm sure about but sometimes life become too much, it overwhelms you. It's hard, Kev, being strong for three people. But I have to be… I just have too. I made my bed, now I lie on it, right?"

Kevin engulfed me in a brotherly hug and kissed the top of my head while he spoke.

"You are the strongest person I know, both mentally and emotionally. You could've caved the moment he told you about our tour but you didn't, that's the thing. You let Nick have the easy life; you let his dream come true but all through out this journey that's still ongoing you're wounding yourself. You're bleeding Miles, while Nick barely has a wound; the only wound he has is losing you. It's a bittersweet wound he has Miles, the one wound he has is making him live his dream and is breaking his heart at the same time." He explained to me.

"Thanks Kevin, but I have to be strong regardless. I have three people to think about; Nick, Jamie and I, I can't afford to lose even an inch of strength. All my power and strength I have put into this sacrifice I've made. I chose this life on my own Kev, I did."

I said.

"That's just it Miles!" he exclaimed and pulled out of the hug and continued, "Its okay to sacrifice, its okay to be strong, but you shouldn't have to shoulder everything and carry all the burdens. Let him have his share of pains and hardships. You deserve it. It's your turn to heal, your turn to live YOUR dream."

"Funny, that's exactly what Joe told me." I concluded.

"Because it's the truth, Miley Ray." He told me firmly.

"God, will the two of you stop calling me Miley Ray?" I exclaimed.

"Well until we knock some sense into that head of yours that your sacrificing way too much, that's the way its going to be." He retaliated.

"I'll think about it, Kev. I really, really will." I promised.

"You love my brother way more than he deserves just remember Mi, you can't always be the martyr." He reasoned.

"So why exactly are you here in New York, aside from trying to crack my hard head?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well actually, I did want to ask you something. I mean you're the only family Hilary's got left and I wanted to ask your permission to ask her to marry me?" he asked me nervously.

"Oh my God, Kevin, that's great! Of course you have my permission. I don't even know why you bothered to ask." I said hugging him.

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure it was good with everyone, well mostly you and I also wanted to know if you'd help me pick out an engagement ring?" he asked.

"Of course, just let me go and get dressed and were off." I said as I ran to my room.

Kevin P.O.V.

Miley and I were in Miley's car driving to a Tiffany's. God was I nervous! I am about to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend and love of my life for the past ten years, Hilary.

"So, does Hilary know your going to propose?" Miley asked me.

"Nope, all she knows is that I went to you to talk." I confessed.

"Well this will be one heck of a surprise" she laughed "I can't believe you two are getting married, finally!" she said.

"Hold your horses there, missy. She still has to say yes first." I said

"Oh come on, there's no doubt that she'll say yes." She said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"You really think so?" I questioned.

"I know so." She stated as she pulled up in front of a Tiffany's

We searched Tiffany's for hours trying to decide which ring to get until we decided on an three stone, Emerald cut 18 karat diamond on platinum band.

We bought it and headed for Miley's apartment. The ride back was silent, a comfortable silence prevailing in the moving vehicle. I was a nervous wreck? What if she said no?

"God, Kev, your sweating bullets" Miley commented on my state of nervousness.

"Well you'd be too if you were about to propose in four hours" I spat back.

"Well I'm the girl, Kev, usually, I'm the one being proposed to, and it's my hand that's asked into a marriage not the other way around." She said

I mimicked her till I realized we were in the building's basement, we got out of the car and retreated to the elevator. The elevator was brought to a halt on Miley's floor and entered her condo.

"Well, I have to go get ready to ask your sister's hand in marriage so, I'll see you later" I said and hugged her goodbye and left.

Hilary's P.O.V.

I was getting ready for my date tonight with Kevin whom I have been with for the past ten years. I was walking around my closet figuring out what to wear till I found the perfect dress: a strapless, navy blue dress that ended about two inches above the knee with a white belt and navy sling backs.

I proceeded to my dresser to apply my make up. I decided to do the works tonight, applying a smoky-eye eye shadow, some blush, mascara and red lipstick. Once I was satisfied I looked myself one last time in the mirror and sat down as I waited for Kevin to arrive.

Minutes later as the clock hit eight there was a knock on the door. I strode over to the door and swiftly opened it revealing a dazzling Kevin wearing his jeans, a button down shirt and vest with a bouquet of roses in hand.

"For you," he greeted me with a soft peck on the lips as he handed me the roses "Looking great as always" he complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I complimented back "Let me just put these in a vase then we can go." I said as I went into the kitchen to grab a vase, filling it with water and arranging the roses in a orderly manner.

"Shall we?" I asked as I came into view of the living room where Kevin sat on the couch. He immediately stood up and led the way to the door, holding it open for me and we made our way to the elevator.

We were in the lobby soon and outside the building a black stretch limo awaited. He held the limo door open for me once more as I slid in the limo, Kevin following as he shut the door and sat beside me.

"I'm really glad you're here," I said as I intertwined our fingers.

"I'm happy to be here, happy to be with you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"So where are we going exactly?" I questioned. He never really told me where we were headed he just told me to dress nicely.

"That, sweetheart is for me to know and you to find out" he said as he chuckled.

"You and surprises" I said sarcastically.

On the way to the secret destination, we talked and talked till the limo came to a halt.

"We're here" Kevin announced as he slid out of the limo and offered his hand for me to take.

"Sunset Garden, very nice choice" I complimented. This was the first restaurant we ate at on our first date here in New York City.

"I had a feeling you might like it," he said rather proudly.

"Shall we?" he asked mimicking me from earlier.

"We shall" I giggled as I took his arm and pulled him in the restaurant.

"Table for two," he said to the hostess as she led us to our table and we sat down.

"Why the fancy restaurant? The last time I checked our anniversary was in four months." I told him.

"Does it have to be our anniversary to take the most beautiful girl out on a date?" he retaliated.

"This place isn't exactly cheap, Kev. You know how I don't like you spending so much for me." I tried to reason with him.

"Your all worth it, babe." He said as he reached for my hand across the table and rubbed it.

We ordered our food; Kevin ordering the steak and I the chicken parmesan. We continued to talk during dinner – what we've been doing the entire night. Dessert came around and we ordered a chocolate chip cookie with vanilla ice cream to share. Afterwards, Kevin paid the bill and we headed outside to wait for the limo.

"You wanna hang at my place? I asked him

"No actually I have one more surprise for tonight." He said

"Well aren't you full of surprises tonight, Kevin Grey." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

It wasn't long until the limo arrived and like before we got into the limo and drove to yet another secret destination. It was a good twenty minutes when the limo came to another halt and the door opened. As I stepped out the limo I looked around my surrounding, no doubt I was in central park.

"Central park?" I asked confused? Why would he bring me to central park at ths time at night?

"How about we take a stroll, huh?" he suggested

We intertwined our fingers once more as we began walking. We were walking in a comfortable and soothing silence, none of us needed to speak. It was by the lake Kevin stopped walking wrapped his arms around me from behind and spoke.

"Look up," he said and I obliged. When I craned my neck upward what I saw was beautiful; a dark pool of stars.

"Beautiful," I said amazed still looking up.

"I've seen better," he protested. "And it's in my arms right now." He boasted proudly.

"You are way too sweet, you know that?" I asked as I kissed his cheek. He let go of me and turned me around so I was facing him and kissed me passionately. Seconds later he pulled away and looked me in the eyes as he spoke.

"Hilary, these past ten years have been the best years of my life. We've been best friends since we were fourteen and have been inseparable ever since. I can't imagine my life without you and most definitely can't handle losing you. So, Hilary, I promise to love you forever," he knelt down and brought out a black velvet box and opened it "Will you make me the happiest man to ever exist and marry me?" he finished.

I was in tears that were rapidly flowing down my cheeks, yet somehow through my tears I was able to choke out a "Yes" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger and took me in his arms as he span me around.

"I love you, Hil." He murmured in my eat as we started dancing to no music at all.

"I love you too, Kev, forever." I murmured back and we sealed it with a kiss.

**Kilary!!! I know it was a boring chapter, but this chapter was a filler chapter for the next one… and for a hint for the next chapter… the last Grey brother makes an entrance? Do you smell drama? I think I do ;D **


	5. Smoothly and Awkwardly

**Disclaimer: I don not own all the characters used in this story. **

**And now for the most awaited part… **

**NICK P.O.V. (;D) **

I just stepped out of the plane from California. I was now in the city that never sleeps, New York. I flew here to New York because my brother, Kevin, and his long time girlfriend Hilary are getting married and they are having an engagement party. I walked furthermore into the crowd and spotted my brother, Joe, leaning by a post.

"Hey, frobro!" he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Geez, Joe! Would you stop that? I'm not seven anymore." I complained as I tried to fix my hair.

"Well believe it or not, little bro, you'll always be seven to me." He said as I groaned.

We walked over to the baggage claim and got my suitcase from the conveyer and pulled it along as we walked to the airport's parking lot. We made our way to the rental car Joe was currently driving as I stuffed its trunk with my luggage and I strode to the passenger's seat as Joe started the car.

"So where is Hilary and Kevin's engagement party?" I asked him as he started to drive.

"Hilary's condo." He told me blandly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who's gonna be there?" I questioned. I really did not know who were coming, I just got a call from an ecstatic Kevin, boarded a plane to NYC and now here I am. As of now, I know nothing.

"Just us, Kevin, Hilary, Taylor---"I cut him off

"Miley." I finished for him. Yeah, I know Miley lives here in New York, why didn't come after her a long time ago? Because I'm an idiot – that's why. That day she broke up with me, the worst day of my life, I still beat myself up for not fighting for her. I could've but that's the thing – I didn't. I was staring out the windshield as I reminisced.

_FLASHBACK _

"_I guess… I guess our forever came sooner than we thought it would." Miley exclaimed and walked away. _

_I wanted to go after her but I couldn't, my knees fell to the sand as tears raced down my face. I wanted nothing more than to tell her forever meant what it meant; forever and that the time of forever never comes. Forever is infinity, I tried to stand I did but I couldn't I just fell deeper into the sand. Miley's words echoed in my mind and slashed my heart deeper each time. I just lost the love of my life because of my stupid dreams, what was I to do? _

_I stayed on the beach staring out at the crystal blue waters. What was happening? Miley broke up with me, for God's sake and I was sitting here like a coward instead of fighting for her like I should be doing this instant. _

_My phone buzzed madly at my pocket over and over – my brothers I thought. I took the device and shut it off while sighing; my life's messed up, was all I could think about. I sat there awhile longer and pulled out a blue velvet box from my pocket and turned it over multiple times. What was the use for this now? I thought. I put the box back in my pocket and drove home as I let hurt, pain and misery control my life._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Hurt, pain, and misery; those are still the emotions that to this very day still lingers freely in my heart. Sure I was a known rock star just like in my dreams but that wasn't enough. I dated over the years trying to get over Miley out of my heart and mind but God knows how that turned out. Every time I try to get serious with someone a feeling comes into mind like I should find Miley now and that there's something I should know, I don't know it's kind of like a gut feeling.

You know those times when your heart dominates your mind in a certain situation? This was one of them. My mind tells me to move on, that it was long over, but my heart is telling me the exact opposite. I wondered what would happen if we run into each other If we accidentally meet. What would our first words be? Was she married? All I knew is she started a record label and lived here but aside from that that was all I knew.

I knew for a fact Joe and Kevin kept in touch with her over the past four years, I begged them multiple times to let me talk to her but they never gave in. I always played the "Blood is thicker than Water" card with them but they always said Miley was blood too. Which is true, she's the sister my brother's have always wanted, she's the long lost daughter to my parents and most importantly the love and soul of my life.

We pulled up at the front of our hotel and went into our room to get ready for the party.

JOE P.O.V.

I made my way to my hotel room, closed the door and plopped myself on the queen sized bed. What was I going to do? Guilt was practically eating me up. The thing is that day in that Italian bistro with Miley; the real reason I was supposed to talk to her was because we were moving to New York. The whole Grey family, Kevin, Nick, Mom, Dad and I are. Our record label relocated here to NYC and now this would be our permanent residence and partly because Kevin will soon be moving in with Hilary after they get married. I sighed and buried my face on the pillow. This would not be good.

Hilary P.O.V.

I was doing the finishing touches on the food for the party tonight as I thought what would happen tonight. Nick, Miley and Jamie would be in the same room at once, was this a good idea? I would guess so, it didn't seem to bother Miley when Joe told her about Nick and the whole Grey family moving here, right? Tonight should go smoothly.

Kevin P.O.V.

I was in my hotel room getting ready to go over at Hilary's. The one thing stood out of my mind was I was getting married to Hilary soon. In a matter of three weeks our stuff from California would ship here, are parents too. We would buy a house for my parents, Joe and Nick while I bought a house for Hilary and me. Tonight would go smoothly.

Taylor P.O.V.

I'm practically clueless about tonight – I know nothing. I don't know who's coming, what's the food, what we would be doing, what gift I was getting for them – nada. I knew nothing I was currently in the mall trying to pick out an engagement gift for Kevin and Hilary and so far I had nothing. I hope this night goes smoothly.

Miley P.O.V.

I was watching cartoons with Jamie on the flat screen in the living room while thinking. Today was a good day Hilary and Kevin were celebrating their engagement; a start of a happy fairytale is beginning – for them. I got up from the couch and walked into my room and into my closet, tonight was a good event so I decided to dress up a little. I went through the closet racks and found a strapless red dress that ended just above the knee **(Like the one she wore at the AMA 2007), **black pumps and a black rectangular clutch bag. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair and curling afterwards as I put on smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. I walked out of my room and into Jamie's room to see him already dressed in jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, a blue button down polo that was left open and his favorite pair of black converse. Nice choice.

"Looking good, buddy." I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"You look really nice, momma, like always." He complimented.

"Thanks, baby." I said as I hugged him even tighter. Jamie was my soul reason for living now, I wake up and keep fighting every single day because of him. I keep strong for him.

"I love you, baby boy." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, momma." He whispered back.

I kissed his forehead and looked down at him. "Ready?" I asked, he nodded and we were out.

We walked out the door and across the hall and rang the bell at Hilary's door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a stunning Hilary in a black cocktail dress.

"Hey, sis" I greeted as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey Aunt Hilary," Jamie greeted as he hugged her and proceeded to her living room.

"Are you in need of my assistance, sis?" I asked her as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Nope, just about done" she answered.

"So how are you feeling, Hil? You just got engaged!" I exclaimed happily.

"I'm… I can't even explain the feeling…" She said as she got that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Daydreaming, much?" I teased.

She playfully shoved me and we left the kitchen.

Kevin P.O.V.

I was sitting on Joe's bed while he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Is Miley finally going to tell Nicholas?" I asked him. \

"How should I know? I don't always know what's going through that girl's head." he responded.

"What do you mean you don't know, Joseph? You told her Nick was coming, right? Like I asked you to when you went out to lunch together." I inquired.

"Umm… Uh… I…I…" he stuttered.

"Joe, you didn't!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "She's worked so hard to keep this a secret and now you just blew it!" I said.

"I couldn't do it, okay? All I told her was she had to tell Nick like pronto!" he explained.

I sighed before answering, "If something goes wrong and either Miley or Nick breaks because of this, it's your ass on the line, Joe." I told him firmly and walked out of his hotel room.

Nick P.O.V.

The three of us were in the car on our way to Hilary's condo. My brothers, who were unusually quiet, said nothing the whole way there as I sat in the backseat while Kevin drove and Joe sat in the passenger's seat. I stared out the window as we passed the busy streets of New York City. This was the most beautiful city I have ever seen. I sighed as I thought of the number one topic in my life; Miley. Ever since we were little she always told me New York City was her happy place, the place that held all her dreams and I was glad she went through and made her dreams come true.

Miley. Miley. Miley. Miley. That was the only thing I could think about. I was ninety-nine percent sure I would see her tonight, after all it was her sister's engagement party. As my thoughts intensified I thought of something; if ever was I ready to face Miley? Was I ready to face the fact that she might be married? Was I ready to face the fact that she wasn't mine? A million and one fears occupying my mind as we finally pulled up in front of a tall, black building with glass doors. We got off the car and walked into the building and into an awaiting elevator.

When we got in the building, Kevin pressed nineteen on the elevator buttons and the doors closed and brought us up in a slow, fluid motion. It was quite awkward in the elevator because none of us were speaking which was odd, we weren't our usual chittery-chatty selves.

I could feel the already built tension between Kevin and Joe, I didn't know why but it was there alright, evident in their body language. I was too focused on my brothers to even notice the nervousness that was building at the pit of my stomach. Hey, I was about to see the girl who broke my heart all those four years ago and I'm still not over her, who wouldn't be nervous? My feeling in my gut intensified as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened as we walked out.

We walked through the corridor, passing numerous doors until we reached the right one; number twenty seven and knocked. A few seconds passed and the door swung open revealing a dazzling looking Taylor, from the corner of my eyes I saw Joe's jaw slightly drop; I always knew he had a crush on her.

"Oh my God, Nick!" She explained looking more alarmed than happy to see me.

"How are ya, Tay?" I asked as I engulfed her in a one armed hug as she quickly pulled away.

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face as the four of us stood there awkwardly.

"S, where is my fiancée?" Kevin asked as he took a step closer to Taylor to crane his neck and look behind Taylor.

"She's in the kitchen, checking on the roast." She replied.

"Oh." Kevin said as he stood beside Taylor who stood next to Joe who hasn't said a single word since we left the hotel.

We were still wrapped in our awkward moment when I heard the voice I haven't heard in four and a half years; a voice so angelic, so sweet, so relaxing. And then she came from the hallway and into view, there stood Miley in a red strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places, completely oblivious to my presence. Miley looked blooming, with the same long chestnut curls as before except now she had grew a couple of inches, had matured and if it was possible became even more beautiful than ever. As she spoke I felt as if I was whole again, like I finally found half of myself.

"Who was the door, Taylor?" She asked as Taylor moved out of the way to reveal my brothers and I as I saw a shocked expression appear on Miley's flawless face.

"Nick." She said surprised and we all stood there again – awkwardly.


	6. Love Will Lead You Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters used in this story or the song used in this story. **

**Hey guys :] **

**First of all I would like to thank you for reading my story. I would also like to thank all of you who leave feedback on all the chapters. Also a big mention and thank you to NICKJISOFFMYCHAIN2828, for she never fails to leave motivating review on any of my chapters. As of now I fifty six reviews from all five chapters and thank you all so much for inspiring me to write this story on and on. One more thing, I was at the beach this weekend so I'm sorry I'm just updating this story now. Look out for more drama here on Simple Song! **

**Now to the chapter: **

Miley P.O.V.

Oh. Shit. That was all I could think about. I'm standing in front of the one and only Nicholas Grey. Again, excuse my French, oh shit. I was frozen, what was I going to do? Nick Grey and our son are here at the same time. I could barely say his name, what was I supposed to say now? Nothing, that's what, I was speechless.

We were all standing there like idiots all frozen in our positions Taylor, who's mouth hung slightly ajar as she tried to find the right words to break the awkward tension. Kevin, who kept shifting his weight uncomfortably stood there. Nick stood there confused and looking at the ground and lastly Joe and I, Joe was looking at me with apologetic eyes as I shot him cold, disappointed, furious glares. God soon gave us a miracle when Hilary walked into the doorway and knew immediately what was going on

"Foods ready." She stated quietly

"Well let's go eat then!" Kevin said as we broke the awkward tension and scrambled to the dining area.

We were all about to sit when I heard footsteps running to get to the dinning room. Oh no, Jamie was coming I just hoped to God he wouldn't come in here shouting—

"Momma," I was cut off by Jamie. Everyone's eyes darted to me as everyone aside from Nick looked at me with frantic expressions. Nick's eyes were filled with curiosity. I silently sighed as I faced Jamie and answered him.

"Yes, baby?" I answered.

Nick P.O.V.

Momma? Baby boy? Was Miley married? Was the LOVE of my LIFE married? I was so confused. My eyes darted to Miley's hands as the little boy called her momma, I spotted no wedding band. Was she divorced? Was she a widow? Did she adopt? But I highly doubt she adopted the adorable kid who she now carried had the exact same copy of Miley's crystal blue eyes. It had to be her son. It just had to be.

The little blonde boy got down from Miley and walked over to me and put his hand out.

"Hi! I'm Noah James, but you can call me Jamie. What's your name?" he questioned me. He had Tish's sandy blonde hair and Miley's bubbly, charismatic personality. I bent down to his level and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie, I'm Nick." as I shook his hand, I suddenly felt a wave of connection hit me. I pushed the feeling to the back of my head and stood up again as we proceeded to the table.

Dinner was pretty okay, everyone was making small talk as we ate the food Hilary cooked. Although I barely talked through dinner, only talking when I was addressed directly, I noticed Miley trying to make less eye contact with me as possible. I guess the awkward feeling was mutual.

Joe P.O.V.

Dinner ended soon and everyone was in the living room talking about the upcoming wedding. Kevin and Nick talking about the chapel where the ceremony would be held, Taylor and Hilary were looking at possible colors for the entourage dresses while Jamie sat on Hilary's lap. I stared and analyzed the group till I noticed someone was missing – Miley was missing. My eyes frantically searched the room until I spotted the balcony doors slightly ajar. I made my way to the balcony and walked out of the French white doors there, Miley sat on one of Hilary's wooden rocking chairs looking at the New York lights while sipping on her leftover wine.

"Mi," I called out softly with sheepishness evident in my voice.

"I don't wanna hear it, Joe." She told me in a cold manner.

"Miley, at least let me explain!" I begged as she got up from the rocking chair and faced me.

"Explain what, Joe? Explain how you didn't tell me he was coming tonight?" She asked me sarcastically emphasizing the "He".

"Mi, I'm sorry okay? That day at the bistro I was supposed to tell you that we were moving here." I said and her head that hung low immediately jerked up.

"You're what?!" her blue eyes clouded with fury as she whisper-yelled.

"Our record label, Mom, Dad, Kevin, Nick and I are moving here to NYC." I said as I looked down preparing for the fury.

"Damn it, Joe! How could you not tell me something this important?!" she exclaimed infuriated.

"I… I just could not find the courage to get it out and after your reaction when I told you to tell him I just couldn't" I explained.

"That's a really bad excuse for not telling me, Joe." She spat at me coldly – once again.

"Miles, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"I don't need an apology, Joe. You and Kevin and Hilary and Taylor may think its best I tell him as soon as possible but it's not. It may be good for me, another burden of my shoulders, but it's not good for him – for the career the three of you have built." She explained not facing me.

I exhaled as she walked past me and back into the hallway. What have I just done? Hurt and slash the people I love even more?

Taylor P.O.V.

I noticed Miley storm pass Joe in the balcony; stride across the hallway and into a bathroom. I went out to the balcony to find Joe banging his head on the wall. I placed my hand on the wall just as his forehead hit the back of my hand and he looked up.

"You're going to make your forehead even bigger." I explained with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter, I screwed up big time!" He told me as he continued to pound his head into the wall.

"Hey, hey, stop that." I commanded. "What did you do?" I asked him.

"I was supposed to tell Miley that Nick and the whole Grey family were moving here, to New York and I didn't and now Nick, Miley and Jamie are here in the same house at the same time." He stated.

"You did what?!" I exclaimed. Stupid here did not tell Miley the Grey family was moving to New York. Well, this is all screwed up!

"I know, I'm an ass," He said against the all where his faced was pressed up against.

"A dumbass is what you are," I retaliated, "Come on, Joe. You knew how much it means to Miley to have Nick living his dream and it would just crush her to watch his career crash and burn." I said.

"I… I just want them both to be happy. I wanna see the REAL Smiley Miley smile and the REAL toothy Nicholas Grey grin. I miss those. I just can't keep watching the both of them in pain." He said, sincerity dripping in his voice.

"I miss those smiles and grins too, Joe. But we have to let them find each other again. We can't force two things back together, you think I like seeing my best friend, who is practically my sister hurt? No, I don't. But what can I do? You have to let them be the ones to reconcile – in time. I mean I believe true love finds its way back no matter what and what Nick and Miley have is definitely true love." I explained.

"The truest love there is out there," he corrected as I nodded.

"Well, I have to go check on my best friend, see ya in there?" I said.

"Yeah, you know Miley is really lucky to have you as her best friend?" he asked.

"I've been told once or twice," I said as I retreated back to the hallway just as Miley opened the bathroom door, her face looking all flush – from crying?

"You okay, girly?" I ask her as I engulf her in a hug.

"Not at all, Tay, but what can I do?" she replies.

"Everything will work out, Mi. It just will." I tell her.

"I really do hope so, Taylor." She says as we break away from the hug and walk to the hallway.

Hilary P.O.V.

We were now complete in the living room as Taylor and Miley came back from the hallway and Joe from the balcony. We were going through wedding details when Kevin stands up from the couch and taps his wine glass to catch our attention.

"Guys?" he asks as he asks our full attention, and continues "As you know, today we are all here to celebrate me and Hilary's engagement, Hil." He signals me to join him and I walk over as he hugs me to his side.

"I just want everyone to know that I love this woman very, very, much and I would never hurt her because as cliché as it may sound she is the sole reason I'm breathing right this very moment. Hilary, you are my life and I can't thank you enough for making me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me and mean that you mine and only mine. I love you, and only you, please don't forget that. I also would like you to know that I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Once again, I love you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed him passionately as everyone around us applauded.

Nick P.O.V.

The others were still talking when I noticed Miley, for the second time that night, excuse her self and retreat to the balcony doors – typical Miley. Ever since, Miley liked to go out and breathe in some fresh air every once in awhile when she needed to clear her mind or at least escape reality for a couple of minutes. I should know for a fact given we've shared a lot of memories on her balcony in her old Californian home. I took this as my chance to talk to her since she's been avoiding me the whole night. I too, excused my self from the group and followed Miley to the balcony. I opened the balcony doors to see Miley standing against the railing with her back to me with the cool wind blowing in her face. She was completely oblivious to my presence as she softly sung a familiar song.

Miley P.O.V.

I was once again in Hilary's balcony alone as I stood against the railing with the cool wind blowing in my face, sending my hair everywhere. I was trying to clear my head and think about nothing for once and I just suddenly began singing a song that was very near and dear to my heart Love Will Lead You Back by Taylor Dayne. I softly sang the chorus.

_Love will lead you back, _

_Someday I just know that_

_Love will lead you back to my arms – where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining _

_One day you will find me again_

_It won't be long_

_One of these days our love will lead you back… _

I finished and jumped as a voice broke my trance. I knew that voice anywhere, I could spot that voice within a three hundred mile radius.

"Still have the same angelic voice I see," Nick said behind me.

"I was wondering what our first words would be after so long," I admitted as he inched closer to me. He was now beside me.

"Well it was either that or you look beautiful tonight," he said as I looked down "I'm glad I went with the first option," He said and looked down as well.

"How have you been, Nick?" I asked him breaking the silence that wrapped around us.

"I've been good, Mi. I'm living my dream," he answered and I continued to look down trying to force back the tears that were on the brim of my eyes.

"That… that's great, Nick," I said trying not to make my voice sound shaky.

"So… Jamie is a great kid," he said and my mind panicked. What if he asks about the father? "He's practically the male version of you" he continued.

"Thanks" I said politely.

"So who's the lucky guy, Mi?" He asked me gently, what the heck was he talking about?

"Excuse me, I think I lost you. What guy?" I asked him completely dumb folded

"Your husband you have a son so I assumed you were married… I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Oh no, I'm not married yet." I said as I looked up as I saw his eyes fill with hope. That was the start of our first conversation.

Nick P.O.V.

She wasn't married but had a son, Hmm… this was interesting I never saw Miley as one to adopt or go for a guy that would leave her after they got her pregnant, I mean how stupid would that be? Leaving a girl like Miley alone when she gets pregnant? What a jerk. I will learn more about Miley and the past four years of her life I just have to do it slowly. I will be her friend again. Hope regenerated me as I thought about it.


	7. Crazy Night Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters used in this story. **

Taylor P.O.V.

"Come on, Mi. Don't be such a kill joy!" I told her. Hilary and I were trying to convince her to come with us and the Grey brothers to this hot new bar on Fifth Avenue, but so far she was having none of it. We were currently at a Starbucks – our usual hang place.

"No. Besides, I have a son to watch, I can't just leave him alone," she reasoned.

"Miley, come on, you have a babysitter, right?" Hilary asked, raising her thin eyebrows.

"Yeah but-"she said but I cut her off before she could continue her lame excuse.

"Why don't you want to go Miles? Is it because you don't want to drink? Because I swear I've seen you when we were underage drinking…" I said but this time she cut me off.

"Its not the drinking worried about, guys. Come on, you've seen me DRINK, I have no problem with drinking it's just… just… Nick will be there." She said the last part barely above a whisper.

"Miley, come on! You've talked to him during the engagement party. I bet you can handle talking to him over drinks." Hilary said trying to convince her stubborn half sister.

"Fine," she said giving in "but I'm only staying till midnight. No later than 12 midnight." She said pointing to the watch on her wrist.

"Whatever you say, Cinderella," Hilary says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Joe P.O.V.

"Did you know that Zac Bolton was married once and got divorced three weeks later?" I asked my brothers who were currently lounging in my hotel suite as I googled the ever famous Zac Bolton a.k.a. Taylor's boyfriend.

"And we care… because?" Nick asked from his seat.

"Well… because he's dating Taylor and I-"I explained but got cut off by Kevin.

"Have a humongous crush on her?" he finished my sentence in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I do not have a crush on Taylor, Kev. She's like my sister," I lied; heck I've had a crush on her since I was a senior and she was a junior. Heck, I've written songs about her. Ever wonder who inspired our hit song "Shelf"? Taylor James everybody! But do I tell her? No, because I'm the coward who watched guys break her heart in high school and I'm pretty sure in present time as well.

"Guys, we better start getting ready for tonight," Kevin said as he stood up.

"Where we headed?" I asked him.

"Some bar down at Fifth Avenue," he said as we headed for the door.

"Is Mi—"Nick said but this time I cut him off.

"Yes, Miley is coming, Nicholas." I said and he looked down as his face flushed red. Wow, whipped much? And it's been four freaking years! Geez…

As fun as it is teasing Nick I still couldn't get Taylor out of my head. I mean, how could I? She's dating Hollywood's bad boy who was MARRIED once. I don't like it. Joe don't likey.

Miley P.O.V.

I was rummaging through my walk in closet trying to decide what to wear tonight. What was I supposed to wear? I wasn't going on a date – God knows how long I haven't been on one, I wasn't there to flirt and hook up with some random guy, I wasn't heartbroken looking for a rebound. I needed an outfit that says my heart belongs to the love of my life – so back off. Now, that should be easy! I let out a frustrated groan and walked to my bedroom and plopped down on the bed, this life is so bittersweet.

I looked at the clock that read three-thirty p.m.; I still had about four hours till we leave so I decide it was time for some relaxation – something I haven't gotten in awhile. I walked into the master bathroom and went over to the tub to fill it up, stripping my clothes as I did so; I pulled my hair into a messy bun as poured my milk and honey bath wash into the tub as I got in and rested my head against the cushioned head rest on the end of the tub and closed my eyes.

As I let relaxation take over my body my mind did the opposite; I kept thinking of Nick. Now that they're moving here, there is no way – much to my dismay, that I can keep Jamie a secret, at least for long. I thought of the day I would have to tell him, would he feel betrayed? Of course he would. I knew Nick was a smart guy, sooner or later he would fit the pieces together, sooner or later he would find out. I had to tell him before he found out on his own. It would just make the situation a tad bit easier to accept.

About an hour later I rose from the tub and drained it. Wrapping myself in my robe I made my way to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and quickly pulled it over my small frame. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail before I retreated to the kitchen. Jamie was currently with Taylor; it was a Saturday, it was their day.

After awhile Taylor arrived with Jamie so she could go and get ready for the party just as the babysitter arrived. Lauren, the babysitter was currently helping Jamie prepare for bed while I did my hair in front of my huge vanity mirror. My curls were pinned into a half pony tail; my eyes were smoky as usual, my lips were nude aside from the light pink lip gloss and my cheeks had a light dab of rose blush. I was dressed in skinny blue jeans, a black, pleat front, strapless top with silver heels with a silver clutch bag – my usual type of bag.

Once I was satisfied with my look, I stood up from my chair and stepped out of my room and strode to Jamie's room. As I opened the door I saw Jamie, lying on the bed as Lauren was in the middle of reading him a bed time story. I silently sat on the side of his bed just as Lauren said "The End".

"Where are you going, momma?" Jamie asked as he took in my appearance – I wasn't dressed for bed.

"I'm going out with your Aunts and Uncles, baby boy, but I won't be long," I told him as I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay momma, have a good time, goodnight!" he said as he yawned.

"Thanks. I love you, baby." I cooed as I gave him one last hug.

"I love you too, momma." He said as Lauren and I exited his room.

"Um… there's a pack of soda in the fridge and a good amount of DVD's in the living room. Jamie should not be a bother and I won't be out long… so I think your all set," I said as I walked towards the door.

"I got it all covered, Mrs. Stewart and please take your time. Have fun, I'll be okay here." She insisted with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Lauren and its Miss not Mrs. And please call me Miley," I said as I was now out the door with my coat. And she gave me a toothy smile.

"Sure thing, Miley" she said as we exchanged a goodbye and closed the door.

I walked a few doors down and knocked on Taylor's door and waited till she answered.

Taylor P.O.V.

I opened the door to reveal my dazzling best friend. Wow. I haven't seen her dress like this since her twenty-first birthday, which was last year. I suddenly wanted to double check my outfit. I was wearing a chocolate brown, one shoulder dress that had a gold belt under the bust line with strappy gold heals and a brown purse. Not to sound conceited and all but I looked hot – but next to her, not so much.

"Damn, I think you have to walk at least two feet ahead of me so someone would notice me." I told jokingly told her.

"I do not and besides who's going to notice me when country superstar Taylor James is in the house!" she retaliated.

"True, true," I said and we both set off in a fit of giggles.

"So, shall we?" she asked as I grabbed my keys, locked up and headed for the elevator.

I personally was stoked for this night out. I would finally let everyone meet my boyfriend, Zac, he's really sweet and caring and when my best friends approve – the better. The elevator stopped and the doors opened as we stepped into the lobby and waited out front for Hilary. We made small talk while we waited till we saw a navy blue Volvo pull up and Hilary honk the horn. We got in and made our way to the club. Club Seven is THE place to be in New York City. The place where celebrities party – party hard, the place is also swarming with paparazzi so most shots of drunk celebs are probably from that club. It wasn't long before Hilary's driving came to a halt and we stepped out and the million of flashes blinded us while Hilary handed her keys to the valet.

Nick P.O.V.

My brothers and I were already at the club with our drinks when someone taps on Joe's shoulder, turning around to reveal three very stunning looking girls. My eyes were fixated on Miley as my breath was stuck in my throat. She looked absolutely breath taking – literally.

"Hey guys," Hilary greeted as she gave Joe a hug and Kevin a kiss followed by the Taylor and Miley.

"Hey," I greeted Miley as smoothly as possible without stuttering. That's what Miley's appearance made me, it made me stutter.

"Hey Nick," She said as she gave me a hug and quickly pulled away. I was about to say something when I was cut off by Taylor.

"Guys, this is Zac, my boyfriend. Zac, this is my best friends Miley, Hilary, Kevin, Joe and Nick." She said as she gestured to each and every one of us. I saw Joe's face sour at the mention of "boyfriend" as we greeted him with a mix of Hello's and Hey's. The three girls went to get their drinks together with Zac as my brothers and I sat at our table.

"Look how he's all over Taylor, it's disgusting," Joe rambled.

"Joe, leave him alone. Taylor likes him and it's none of our business anyway." Kevin said.

The girls came back and my two brothers immediately shut up as everyone sat Kevin and Hilary in front of each other, I beside Miley who was in front of Joe and Joe beside Zac who was in front of Taylor who was beside Miley. Well this was going to be interesting. We were all making small talk when the song Move Shake Drop by DJ Laz comes on and Taylor stands up.

"Let's dance guys!" She says as she leads Zac to the dance floor followed by Kevin, Hilary and Joe. Miley and I were left at the table, alone.

"Scotch on the rocks," I say as I examine her drink "Isn't that too strong for a girl?" I ask and she smirks.

"Not this girl," she says and examines my drink"Vodka Tonic, isn't that too weak for a guy?" she imitates me.

"The night is young, Miss Miley. We're just getting started." I defend. She gives me another sarcastic smirk and mumbles a "sure" underneath her breath.

We started making small talk, skillfully avoiding the topic about "us". Our drinks were going low when we were talking about the record label and how she started it when I suggested we sat at the bar and got more drinks. She agreed and we made our way to the bar and sat on the high stools and completely forgot about the rest of our companions. It was just the two of us talking – like old times.

"So what about you Nicholas, any girlfriends?" she asked with raised her eyebrows.

I laugh then answer "Honestly, no, I don't have a girlfriend. Currently single and surprisingly okay with it. Besides I have an eye on this girl." I tell her.

"Well good luck with that girl," she says with a smile as we both take a sip of our drinks.

"If you only knew" I thought inside my head.

Again, I was going to ask another question when I get cut off, for the second time that night, but this time by some guy. He props his arm on the island and faces Miley.

"Now, what's a guy gotta do to buy a pretty lady like you a drink?" he asks lamely. Psh! High school pick up lines, your kinda too late for that now, Bub!

"Sorry… I already have a drink," Miley says in the most polite manner she can muster

"I bet you'd need a refill soon, pretty lady and let me say I can be your filler" he says with an outrageously smug grin. Damn I wanna rip his head off!

"Umm…" Miley says and turns to me with a desperate look in her eyes. I take this as my cue to help her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry Bub, she's already got a "filler" or whatever pathetic thing you call it." I say as a look of disappointment crosses his eyes and he backs away with his drink and leaves.

"Thank you," she says.

"No problem, that guy started to annoy the heck out of me," I said honestly.

"Yeah, he needs new pick up lines," she says and we both giggle.

"Excuse me for a minute, bathroom break" she says and I nod and walk back to the able where everyone is seated.

Taylor P.O.V.

Zac had his ninth bottle of beer when he told me he had to go to the bathroom. I nodded and told him not to be long as he disappeared into the crowd. Just as Zac left Nick came back.

"Nicholas, where have you been?" I jokingly asked as everyone's attention diverted to us.

"Hanging out with Miley at the bar you know, catching up" he answers.

"Ooh la la" I joke as everyone around us bursts into laughter as Nick's cheeks turn crimson.

Miley P.O.V.

I was inside the bathroom washing my hands and doing some touch ups on my make up before heading out. I actually had fun tonight. Talking with Nick just like old times. We skillfully avoided the topic of the past, especially the topic of "us" and focused on the present. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my hands and walked outside.

I walked out of the hallway and neared the bar when I was pulled and pinned against the wall. Scared but I looked up to see who it was. I was surprised to see Zac pinning me to the wall.

"What the hell, Zac?!" I scream over the loud booming music.

"Did anyone tell you how sexy you looked tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Zac, don't do this, your Taylor's boyfriend" I tell him struggling to break free but he has me pinned well. He's too strong.

"I don't care, I want you..." He says as he leaves a wet kiss on my neck and I flinch. I try to break away but he slams me into the wall harder. I try to scream but the music is still too loud. He just digs his nails in my skin even more. My arms and upper body are struggling to break free but I'm no match for him. I just wish someone would find me. His lips are trying to separate my lips but I refuse. My eyes start to water and the tears are rapidly flowing now. Help! Was all I could think off right now.

Hilary .

It's been fifteen minutes since Miley went to the bathroom, according to Nick. Worried, like the big sister I am I stand up and frantically search the pact room. Where is Miley?

My eyes search more when I spot someone familiar – Zac? He has someone pinned to the wall who's trying to break free with all her might, Miley? I recognize those chestnut curls anywhere.

"Guys!" I scream, "Zac has Miley pinned to the wall and she's trying to break free but

She can't!" I point to Zac and start making my way through the crowd when Nick, Joe and Kevin overtake me, Taylor following suit.

Miley P.O.V.

I am intensely sobbing now as he continues to bite and suck down on my neck. No one can hear me. The tears are flowing faster and faster. I try to break free, getting tired from all the attempts. Was he ever going to stop? That's when I felt it. His weight was shifted of my body as I see Nick grab him and punch him square in the face as I quickly run into Kevin's arms.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Nick says as he throws another punch to Zac's jaw just as Joe throws another one.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER UNDERSTAND?!" Joe shouts, infuriated.

"ENOUGH!!!" I shout through my tears as I break away from Kevin's protective hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ZAC! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! ESPECIALLY TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Taylor screams at her drunken boyfriend's face.

"Taylor, baby, she kissed me!" He says and I gasp.

"DON'T EVER AND I MEAN EVER TURN ME AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE I NEVER WILL! WE'RE THROUGH!!" She screeches and slaps him on the cheek and goes to hug me.

A good number of people crowd around us as the security guards go to take Zac out of the club.

"Can we go, please?" I ask in tears and everyone nods.

We make our way out of the club and are greeted by blinding flashes and screaming.

_DID YOU GUYS REALLY PUNCH ZAC BOLTON?! _The paparazzi asked the Grey Brothers.

_TAYLOR! IS IT TRUE ZAC CHEATED ON YOU WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!? _I wince at that one.

_TAYLOR ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH ZAC'S CHILD?! _

_ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO JAIL?! _

_IS IT TRUE JOE AND TAYLOR ARE TOGETHER?! _

_ARE YOU AND MILEY FEUDING NOW?! _

All the crazy questions blew up in our face but Hilary was the first to have enough.

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!?" She screams raising her left hand in the air – exposing her engagement ring – oh no.

_HILARY HAS AN ENGAGEMENT RING! _A paparazzi shouted.

_KILARY IS GETTING MARRIED!!! _

_WHEN DID YOU GET ENGAGED?! _

_HILARY ARE YOU PREGNANT!! _

_HILARY! KEVIN! _

And just when we thought the night couldn't go any crazier…


	8. Central Park Bonding

Nick P.O.V.

My blood still boiled as we made our way out of Club Seven. How dare Zac do that to Miley? Didn't his mother teach him how to treat a lady? And most especially a lady like Miley. And the nerve he had to try to turn Taylor against Miley! The evidence was there; Miley was trying to break free while he had her helplessly pinned to the wall. The second I heard Hilary say what he was doing to Miley I felt rather guilty. I should've waited for her by the bar; I should've been there to save her. Although technically I know it wasn't my fault I feel tremendously protective of her and Jamie. It may seem weird but I feel this connection with Jamie, I want to know more about that boy. I mean, he's barely what, five years old? And his father, doesn't he know how hard it is for a child to grow up without a dad? I don't know why but I suddenly wanted to be there for this boy.

As we waited for our cars from the valet it was chaos out here the second Hilary's hand flew to the air. A mixture of "Are you pregnant?" and "When's the wedding?" was being screamed at Kevin and Hilary who both did not respond to either of the questions. Taylor stood by a desk, talking to the valet personnel probably asking him to hurry up with our cars while Joe engulfed Miley in a protective, brotherly hug. I slowly made my way to Joe and Miley; I was worried, was she traumatized? What else did Zac do before we got there? I tapped Joe on the shoulder as he looked over at me and slowly broke away from Miley. Miley looked up as I opened my arms and she ran into them.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I rub her back

"I'm okay… thanks for helping me back there," she said as she rested her head on my chest. It honestly felt good to have her here in my arms, despite the media frenzy going on at this very moment.

"Did you really think I'd let him get away without a deformed face after what he did?" I whispered softly in her ear.

"Of course not, with you, Kevin and Joe there I knew he'd get it." She said with a slight giggle.

"Of course, that's not how you treat a lady, especially a lady like you, Mi. If anyone ever attempts to do that to you the three of us – especially I would break their jaw for you." I tell her.

"Well, thanks, it's nice to know someone would break someone else's face for me." She said and kissed my cheek as she pulled away from our embrace. As cliché as it may sound, and you probably read it in every love story or fairytale, I felt tingles were she kissed me. It felt different – a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Our cars soon came and we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Miley P.O.V.

It's been three months since the incident at Club Seven and ever since the media has been crazed over the six of us – excluding Zac. Tabloids and Celebrity news have been filled with either Kevin and Hilary's wedding news and updates or Taylor and Zac's nasty break up. There was one incident that made us laugh our heads off when the six of us were on our way to dinner and paparazzi asked Joe if he was dating ME. We all just burst out laughing as Joe just simply answered, "Well wouldn't that be awkward dating your little sister!" and the paparazzi left off that matter focusing on "Kilary's" wedding or "Zaylor's" breakup.

Nick and I have gotten closer too, not romantically close but were back to being almost best friends. He and Jamie have gotten closer as well, I'm bittersweet about that I mean one slip of the tongue from Jamie and the secret's out. Nick's a smart guy, and Jamie is a smart boy if they continue they're relationship it won't be long till Nick realizes Jamie is his son. I don't even know anymore. I just keep thinking maybe God planned for it to be this way – for us to find each other again. Although, I'll admit I feel like I'm fooling Nick by not telling him the truth about Jamie but hey, you know the situation right? Having kids and living his dream can't mix – at least not yet.

We are currently in the Grey Brother's hotel suite finalizing the wedding plans. The wedding would be in two weeks at the New York City Cathedral. Mr. and Mrs. Grey will be arriving from California three days before the wedding, setting up their house here in Manhattan. I bet you're wondering if Paul and Denise know they're grandparents and honestly, they do. I went to them the day before I left for Tennessee. Hilary, Taylor and I are discussing flowers - namely roses, fresh, bloomed, bright, red roses all over the church, reception area, and for the entourage bouquets. The guys and Jamie are in the living room watching "Transformers" – Jamie's favorite movie, and surprisingly Nick's favorite too. Like father, like son.

An hour later the wedding was all set and ready for the day. Flowers, caterers, entourage dresses – designed personally by Hilary herself, Hilary's wedding gown which she designed years back, wedding cake, band, tuxedos, invitations and the works. Hilary and Kevin's wedding was all set. Their wedding which is this spring has a very colorful, bright, fresh, and floral motif – just how spring is. We cleared the dining table and before I knew it I was in the kitchen washing our used plates and glasses from earlier.

"You don't have to do that," a voice behind me says.

I turn around from the sink and see Nick standing by the doorframe as I murmur a "hey" to him and turn back to the dishes.

"I take it the movie's over?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Yeah, Jamie is quite into Transformers. He knows every single detail about every single autobot, very impressive for his age." He says

"It's one of his many passions, actually. With Jamie if he loves something, he really and I mean really loves it." He says with a small chuckle.

"He got that from you, you know?" He continues with a smirk "If I remember correctly from when we were younger, when you love something, you really, really love it." He says with a shake of his head at the memory.

_You don't even know _I thought. How ironic was his statement? A said a quiet "yeah" to him and continued to wash the dishes. An awkward yet understandable silence enveloped the both of us – neither of us knowing what to say.

"So…" he says after a good minute of silence "I'm thinking of taking a stroll in Central Park tomorrow, and I was wondering if maybe you and Jamie wanted to tag along?" He asks unsure of my reaction or answer.

"Umm… sure, tomorrow is Sunday right? We're free." I answer almost immediately. What the hell did I just say? I said yes? Oh God, Tomorrow Jamie, Nick and I alone in Central Park. These are the situations me and my big mouth get me – complicated situations.

"Okay then," he says ever so smoothly. Why is it that he can be so smooth when I have to stuttering? Life just isn't fair. I turn back to the dishes as Nick discreetly walks out of the suite's kitchen.

An hour after we all said our goodbyes as we all headed home. Well us girls headed home while the guys stayed in their suite. I'm usually the driver in the group and it's mostly my car that we use so here I was driving the busy streets of New York City. Driving usually relaxes me but this drive was anything but relaxing. These past two months since the Grey Brothers moved here I always find my mind running a marathon. Tomorrow we spend a day together with OUR son secret family bonding, maybe? I sighed as everyone in the car had their own thing going on.

The Next Day…

Jamie and I were about ready for our well I don't know what you call it, family bonding day with Nick in Central Park. Jamie was dressed in a simple light blue button up shirt, khaki shorts and his signature converse in Navy blue. I however was not in my usual dressy, business attire. I was wearing a dark green halter top, black shorts and my green flip flops with silver rhinestones. My hair was in its natural curls and my face was bear in exception of the peach lipgloss and mascara. I had my black, leather, Marc Jacobb's bag as I stuffed it with some random things like my phone, wallet, tissues, lipgloss, and my long black cardigan – just incase. It was spring, it was still cold.

A half hour passed before there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal a handsome looking Nick clad in his jeans, a long sleeved shirt that read "New York Soul", and a Yankees baseball cap. Why is it so easy for men to look good when we women have to try so hard? Damn. I was probably drooling at this point. Damn it, Miley Ray get it together.

"Hey, come on in. Let me just get Jamie and then we can jet." I say as I lead him to the living room.

A few minutes later a bouncing Jamie tackled Nick to the couch.

"Uncle Nick!" He said as he gave Nick a hug. That was so sweet… I mean he connects with Joe and Kevin but not quite how he connects with Nick.

"Hey buddy," he says as he squeezes OUR boy back. "Ready to go?" Nick asks as an excited Jamie runs to the door.

"You look nice today, Miles." He says as he faces me.

"So what you're saying Nicholas is I only look good on particular days?" I joke with him.

"No! Of course not, what I meant was-"he says almost loosing his smoothness.

"I was just kidding, Nick," I cut him off. "Thanks. By the way, you don't look so bad yourself" I say with a wink and head for the door. Where the hell is this confidence coming from? Why the hell did I just flirt with him? Damn it, Miley!

Nick P.O.V.

We arrived at Central Park in merely thirty minutes – just after we stopped at Jamba Juice for some snacks. We were currently sitting on a blanket in one of the grass fields sipping the remains of our smoothies.

"Hey momma, can I go play with the other kids over there?" Jamie asks hopeful.

"Sure baby boy, be careful okay? Don't get too rowdy with 'em." She says as bits of her southern twang peeping through her voice.

"Thanks momma," he says and walks off to the other kids.

"I see you still got you southern twang in ya," I joke as I gently nudge her.

"Yeah well I don't want it completely gone. I'm not ashamed to let anyone know that I'm a Tennessee girl." She says proudly. That's one of the thing I love about Miley, she's not ashamed for people to find out what and who she is.

"I'm surprised; I mean Hilary's seems to have lost it." I say.

"Are you kidding me?" she says, "Call me the day Hilary looses her twang!" she exclaims with a giggle. "Her accent usually comes out when she's pissed off."

"So how about you miss president?" I ask "How does it feel to be an owner and president of your own record label?" I question.

"It's quite surreal actually; I never thought I would make it. I never thought I'd own my own record label." She says with a sigh.

"You were always destined for greatness, Mi." I say after a slight pause. "But tell me, how lucky are your employees? You must be the best boss on the planet." I say with a laugh. Miley is too nice, I don't think I've ever seen her hold a grudge or be mad at someone for long.

"That's where your wrong, Nicholas." She says and continues "There are days when everything in the office is doing well and there are times when I'm the bitch from hell. My employees must think I'm bipolar or something." She explains.

"Miley Stewart being the bitch from hell, huh? This I gotta see." I say in amusement.

"Well one of these days you should come to the office and see me be a bitch." She says with a small laugh. "Well enough about me, how about you Mr. Rockstar? How are you?" she asks and I sigh.

"It's going okay, I'm living my dream but you know I feel like something is missing, like my puzzle is still incomplete." I say honestly. There was something missing, something big, like only half of my puzzle was formed at the moment.

"You know Mi, I never saw you as someone who would be producing music. I always thought that you were going to be the one inside the recording booth, not outside." I tell her. She has a voice of an angel. Why isn't she using it?

Miley P.O.V.

"I guess… things change. I mean how can you be a singer, live the busy life and raise a son?" I tell him. More of a warning for him.

"Speaking of son, how old is Jamie?" he asks.

"Four and a half" I answer and regret it. Oh holy, hell!

"If you don't mind me asking, Miles… where is his dad?" he questions, oh no.

_Closer than you think he is, _I think. But I can't say that now can, I? I don't know what to say… I panic, what am I going to say?! Oh no, oh god! I feel relief come through me as Jamie walks up with a scrape on his knee. Thank god for Jamie!

"Baby, what happened?" I ask worried.

"Don't worry momma, I'm fine, I just fell." He says. I'm a mom, I'm still worried.

"Well we better get you home and clean that scrape, Jamie." Nick says as we fold up the blanket and leave.

**AN: I know that was a bad chapter, I'm sorry. But next chapter is drama filled. Its Kilary's wedding with a twist that will keep you on the edge of your chair in excitement! Also, I'm not sure if you've read my other story "Forever And Almost Always", but if you have I'm still not sure if I'm going to make it a multi-chapter story. I'm still undecided at the moment but I don't know, what do you guys think? And since you've all been awesome readers here is a sneak peek of the next chapter. **

_I walked out of the sliding glass doors and out of the building. How could I be that stupid? The evidence was all there! I should've known! God, I'm so stupid! _


	9. The Wedding And The Big Reveal

Miley P.O.V.

I am having a really bad day – emphasis on the bad. Today, like I said was one of those days where I was the bitch boss from hell. Demi, the first artist I ever signed to this label – or more like my breakthrough artist was due to go on tour. But things did not go so smoothly, the contracts made with various arenas around the country were misplaced; meaning we would have to pay the arenas all over again and postpone the tour for another six months. I sighed heavily as I ran my hand through my curls and continued trying to find a solution to the problems. Typing away on the desk top in front of me my head started to throb, my migraine acting up. I sighed again for the millionth time today and gave up typing and put my head in my hands. Being a record label president, mother, and co-wedding planner to my sister's wedding was stressful; the countless sleepless nights were taking a tall on me.

"Bad day?" a voice from the door says as I look up.

"You have no idea," I say with a frustrated groan – but feeling a bit better. Nick was here in my office for some reason, last minute wedding plans?

"Venti Mocha Latte with extra foam for the lady," he says as he hands me the long Starbucks cup.

"You're the best," I say as I take the cup from him as he takes a seat in front of my desk.

"So I've been told," he says with a smirk and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Whatever," I say and grin. What is he doing here?

"Now, now, is that a way to thank your best friend for bringing you your latte? At a very good time if I may add." He says faking being offended.

"Fine! Thank you, Nicholas, for the latte. Not to sound rude and all but what are you doing in my office at this time of day?" It was five in the afternoon – didn't he have better things to do?

"So a guy can't come visit his best friend in her office without a reason? Nice to know I'm welcome here, Mi." He says pretending to be hurt.

"Of course you're welcome here, you dork, it's just don't you have better things to do than watch your best friend in her office be the bitch boss from hell have a bad day?" I ask him. I'm curious – there are many tourist spots here in New York why won't he go sight-seeing instead of sitting here with me.

"Nah, besides I wanted to see you be the boss from hell." He says with a sly grin.

"Too late," I say and take a sip of my latte – wow it's just the way I like it, he still remembered?

"Nice to know you still remember my favorite drink and how I like it." I say as I glance his way.

"Hey I had four years of bringing you coffee in the student council office, Mi. Of course I remember." He says.

"True," I say and look back at the monitor. I groan out of frustration one more time and rest my head on the table.

"So where is Jamie nowadays?" he asked me. I couldn't help but notice the way his mood lightens up whenever someone mentions my – our son's name.

"He's at school now actually; the boy has been quite grumpy these past couple of days. I don't know what's wrong with him. He won't tell me but I think he's just tired but Taylor thinks its hormones." I say with a chuckle.

"A hormonal four year old? Seriously? That's really unlikely." He says and his mind drifts somewhere else thinking.

"Exactly why I don't buy Taylor's explanation I think he's just really tired. I mean, he's always sleepy or thirsty. It's probably because he's so active in school" I concluded more to myself then Nick.

"Maybe you should take him for a check-up, just to be sure." He says from his seat.

"Yeah… so, the weddings tomorrow – finally" I say and lightly giggle.

"I know right, I thought they'd get married right off high school. They are so lovey-dovey." He says with a cringe and checks his watch. "Well I have some more errands to run, I was just checking on ya. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He says as jhe stands up as I do as well.

"I so envy you right now." I say as he engulfs me in a hug.

"Don't work to hard, Mi." he says with a smirk – knowing that will never happen and kisses the top of my head and walks out of my office door.

I sit back down on my chair and sigh as I lean my head on the head rest on my leather office chair. There's this certain urge in me or gut feeling telling me that I should just tell him but another part of me want to be selfless and let him be. I mean I did fine the last four years and all of a sudden he comes back and I'm going weak? That can't be right. Am I falling again? Falling for him? But I never fell out of love with him right? My life is such an inner wreck at the moment. I sigh again and drown myself in office work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's finally the day of Hilary and Kevin's wedding. Time just flew right by; I thought it was just yesterday that I was helping Kevin pick out an engagement ring at Tiffany's.

But here we are in the cathedral's dressing room with Taylor helping her get into her wedding dress while I helped Jamie into his tux.

"Tay, can you hand me the safety pins? Jamie's pants are too loose." I say as I try to fix my son's dress pants.

"How can it be loose? It fit perfectly during the last fitting two weeks ago." Hilary, always the perfectionist and currently nervous wreck asked as Taylor handed me the safety pins.

"I don't know, I think the pants got switched or something. I don't know." I say as I struggle to pin the pins on Jamie's pants.

"Noah James, will you stop moving so I can pin it correctly?" I ask my son who just shrugs and looks ahead. I sigh, something is wrong with him – he's not his usual bubbly self. I stand up and kiss the top of his head and go in front of the unoccupied mirror and check my dress. Taylor and I are wearing electric blue dresses that end at our knees mine being strapless and hers being an off shoulder type. My hair is in its natural chestnut curls as well as Taylor's. Hilary on the other hand looks wow – just wow.

Her dress is a traditional white halter gown, with "knot" details on the skirt and an asymmetrical wrapped bodice. It's gorgeous and complements Hilary's creamy white skin perfectly, highlighting her light green eyes and brunette locks perfectly. Kevin's going to melt on the spot upon seeing his bride. The "wedding of the year" has arrived as tabloids call it and the first Grey brother will officially be off the market.

"Hilary, will you stop squirming? I'm trying to fix your hem line here" Taylor complained from below Hilary.

"Sorry" she said bluntly in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong sis, are you feet cold?" I ask her in disbelief. Why is she nervous? This is the day she's been waiting for the past decade and she get's cold feet now?

"My feet are toasty warm, thank you very much but I'm just nervous." She says and I walk over to her and rub her shoulders.

"Hey, we did a great job in planning the best day of your life. Nothing is going to go wrong." I say trying to convince her and me as well? I don't know. I just have this gut feeling that something's going to happen.

Hilary said an almost inaudible "okay" and proceeded to look at the huge vanity mirror in front of her. We were all just waiting in the dressing room for three thirty to come, all of us anxious for Hilary and Kevin to start their happy ending. The room was quiet as all of us were occupied with our thoughts and Jamie who was asleep on the couch until the door opened and revealed none other than Denise Grey in a dazzling dusty rose dress.

"Oh, Hilary, sweetheart, you look so beautiful!" She said as she saw Hilary who immediately stood up from her chair.

"Mrs. Grey, I missed you! It's been too long." Hilary said as she hugged her almost mother-in-law.

"Now, Hilary, Your going to be my daughter in less than fifteen minutes so please stop the "Mrs. Grey" nonsense call me Denise or Mom." She said with a giggle.

"Okay then, mom" Hilary said as she let a few tears fall.

"Hey," She said as she wiped her Hilary's tears "Your going to destroy your make up, darling. What's wrong?" she said as she stroked Hilary's hair careful not to break it.

"It's just surreal, I'm finally marrying him. I feel so lucky." She said in an incredulous voice.

"Oh sweetheart, trust me, he's the lucky one and I'm glad he chose you to be his wife." She said as she engulfed Hilary in one last motherly hug and turned to look at me.

"Oh Miley, sweetheart is that you?" She asked me as she took in my appearance.

"Hey, Mrs. Grey." I great her and walk towards her for a hug.

"I've missed you, Miley." She said as she gave me a tight squeeze.

"I've missed you too, Mrs. Grey, believe me I've had – so much." I say back and pull away.

"Oh, honey, you've matured so much!" She says in awe of my appearance. Then she looked over my shoulder and saw Jamie no doubt and I immediately saw a sheet of glassy tears fill her eyes as she took a step forward.

"Is this J…Jamie?" She asked stunned. She's never really seen Jamie in person just in some pictures I've sent her through her email and now it is quite shocking to see how much Jamie has grown.

I nodded as I moved out of her way so she could see her only grandchild. She sat at the edge of the couch Jamie was currently sleeping on and stroked his hair. I could see so much love and care in her eyes it reminded me of my own mother who was no longer here.

"He's beautiful, Mi." she said as she rose from the couch and hugged me again before whispering in my ear the words I needed to hear; "No matter what happens, I'll always be routing for you and praying that one day I'll be able to see you in that white dress and walking down the aisle to meet Nicholas, okay? So, don't worry sweetheart, true love will find its way back." She said sand kissed my temple.

"Okay, enough drama for today ladies, let's get this show on the road!" She said as she led us to the door as I gently woke Jamie up.

We were all lined to start the march as Jamie began trotting down the aisle with the rings in a red velvet pillow placed in his hands. I followed him as Taylor followed me.

Nick P.O.V.

The wedding march started and I smiled when I saw Jamie walk down the aisle with the rings because he looked like the best looking kid in the planet in his tux which I knew Miley had to bribe him to wear because according to him he look like a "penguin". Then I was suddenly speechless when I saw Miley following him in her blue dress that made the blueness of her eyes more prominent and she looked so… so radiant. Her curls were in a half ponytail as she clutched her bouquet of red roses. There weren't any words to describe how beautiful she was; she was a goddess in my eyes none the less. She went to stand to the right of the minister as did Taylor and finally Hilary came out walking towards us as I heard Kevin gasp at his bride.

Hilary was beautiful - no question there but through her white ensemble I couldn't help but wish that Miley was wearing that dress and walking towards me to bind ourselves in matrimony. But this was reality, and Miley was far from mine. I through a quick smile at Hilary as Kevin met him at the end of the aisle and brought her in front of the priest.

The ceremony began as everybody took their seats and the priest began. They started their vows and Hilary was tearing up from what Kevin had vowed and I swear I saw a tear escape Kevin's eye as Hilary vowed her loyalty, faithfulness, and love to him. They slipped their silver bands on and the ceremony ended as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as man and wife. Kevin and Hilary then walked down the aisle linked by the arm as everyone started throwing rose petals at them as they exited the cathedral and into the car headed to the reception.

I looked to my left and saw Miley fixing Jamie's tie while Taylor and Joe talked or more like flirted with each other from the side. I walked over to the mother-son duo and sat down on the church bench waiting for them to finish.

"You guys wanna ride to the reception?" I asked as Miley stood up.

"Sure, I really don't wanna be stuck in the car while the two of them go all lovey-dovey" she said pointing to Joe and Taylor.

"Well let's go then" I said as the three of us started exiting the cathedral as were the other guests. I led them to the street and into my car and we were off to the reception.

"Someone's tired" I tell Miley as I eye a sleeping Jamie from my rearview mirror.

"Yeah… I'm really worried about him, Nick. He's either being grumpy or sleepy. I feel like I'm dragging along a zombie with me." She says in a very worried tone – a mother's tone.

We both sigh at the same time as we continue to drive by the New York streets. Its almost five p.m. and the sun is getting ready to set giving New York city a faint orangey blue glow. We drive for a whole ten minutes and reach the reception area, I park the car in a spot near the entrance as we make our way out of the car.

The three of us entered a ballroom looking area where tables were set up. The band was already playing music and Kevin and Hilary among other guests sat in their designated tables. We sat down at the "family" table where Taylor, Joe, My mom and Dad already sat as everyone turned to great us. The long night was just starting…

Miley P.O.V.

Dinner was over and I saw Mr. and Mrs. Grey stand from their seats ready to give their speech. Mrs. Grey tapped her champagne glass with her dinner fork and began speaking.

"Kevin, Hilary, welcome to the world of matrimony. Now that you are bonded as one the only advice we could possibly give you is that marriage is a team effort. You two individuals have found your perfect match and your love is proof that no matter what happens, it's the both of you until the end of time." Mrs. Grey said and blew them a kiss.

Joe and Nick were up next and the two younger Grey's stood up as Joe started "Well, big bro you beat me to the aisle just as you said although I still think you just got lucky," Joe said receiving an elbow from Nick and a laugh from the audience. "What Joe meant Kev, Hil is that were so happy to finally see you two tie the knot. You two have been a good example to us – a good example of what a relationship you be, what it should endure and most importantly you've showed us what love is really about. Congratulations!" Nick said and sat down.

Taylor was next as she rose from her seat "Kilary! You don't know how happy I am that you're officially tied together. You two deserve all the happiness in the world and thank you for being such great factors in my life. I couldn't picture two better people." Taylor sat down as I stood up.

"Kevin, I want to thank you for always being here and for taking care of my big sister. You have no idea how happy you make her and how much her mood changes just by the sound of your name. I could not think of anyone better for her. And Hilary, thank you for always being there for me, and helping me pick up the pieces whenever I drop them. I love you both!" I say and sit down and mouth them both an "I love you" to them and sit down.

The speeches continue as the food starts being served. We eat and start small conversations here and there until the time for dances start. Kevin and Hilary dance their first dance as husband and wife as other couples follow. Joe and Taylor surprisingly join the couple's dance and head for the dance floor

"You wanna dance, Mi?" Nick asks from beside me. I contemplate before agreeing… one dance wouldn't hurt right? Jamie would be fine with Mrs. Grey.

We tell Mrs. Grey where were headed and she gives me a small wink and entertains Jamie with a story while Nick and I walk to the dance floor. Were by the side as I wrap my arms hands around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"So, their wedding went smoothly" Nick says with a chuckle.

"I know, all thanks to Hilary's meticulous wedding planning." I say as we continue to sway to the music. The music was Hilary and Kevin's theme song.

_You,__ you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayer  
and now there's colors everywhere  
you put the red back in the rose  
just when i needed it the most  
you came along to show you care  
and there's colors everywhere_

"You look beautiful, Mi." Nick says and I say a small "thank you" and look down to hide my blush.

"You don't look bad yourself, Nick. The tux fits you well." I say as I tug his bow tie.

We continue dancing until the next slow song. Were just staring at each others eyes swaying from side to side gracefully I'm lost in his chocolate orbs and he's lost in my ocean ones. Like a magnet trying to lift metal we both lean in slowly, both our eyes closing shut. I could feel his breath on my face and I could swear our lips are so close but before our lips could collide a scream is heard and we both break apart to see Mrs. Grey on the floor shaking an unconscious Jamie in her arms.

Being a mother, I quickly run to his side and take him into my arms. I try to shake him awake as the tears start to flow down my cheeks stinging my cheeks as I start screaming for someone to call 911. Through my tears and screams I could see Nick by my side looking worried and rubbing my back and Taylor shouting over the phone while Hilary in her white dress was walking towards us while Mrs. Grey was in Mr. Grey's arms sobbing as Joe was trying to control the scrambled crowd. It was madness and my gut feeling was right – something was going to happen.

The paramedics came soon enough and I rode with them to the hospital with the others on our tails. We arrived at the hospital and Jamie was towed away in a stretcher with me begging the medical staff to let me in the examination room. Of course, having a standard procedure my request is denied and I slide down the wall sobbing uncontrollably as the others run in. I could feel Nick slide next to me and pull me to his chest as he lets me sob my heart out.

Several hours later I hear nothing from the doctors – not a single update. The others have been trying to convince me to at least go home and change from my wedding attire but I can't find the will too. Hilary and Kevin left hours ago with my persuasion for their honeymoon in the Bahamas with a promise that I'd call them as soon as I got an update on Jamie. I was currently sitting in an uncomfortable plastic waiting chair in the hospital as I've been for the past six hours. Joe, Taylor and Nick are left with me even after I tell them Id be okay here alone.

"Mi, come on, you have to eat something. You're scaring us here, sweetie." Taylor said trying to hand me the muffin she had in her hands. But I couldn't think of eating at the moment all I wanted to do was know if my baby was okay which nobody was telling me which was also driving me mad. I shoved the muffin away and continued to stare into space as I leaned against Nick for support.

"Where the hell is that doctor?" Joe asked impatiently. He was pacing around the hospital halls – I would be too if I could stand. Two hours later a doctor finally came out from Jamie's room and called for my name.

"Ms. Stewart?" He called out and Nick stood me upright and practically dragged me to the awaiting doctor.

"What's wrong with my son?" I ask very urgently.

"Ms. Stewart, I think we should talk in private." The doctor prompted but I was having none of it I needed to know what was wrong with him now.

"What you say to me, you can say in front of them as well. What's wrong with my son?" I ask almost snapping at the doctor.

"Ms. Stewart, your son fainted due to over the top blood sugar levels. His sugar levels

were above seven hundred at least thrice the normal rate. James has been diagnosed with type one diabetes." And then I knew it the world came crashing down and all my hopes and plans failed when Nick's head shot up. He knew then – no doubt.

Nick P.O.V.

"What?" I ask incredulously. Then suddenly everything made sense. All the pieces fit together and made up a perfect picture. Jamie was my son.

"You lied to me!" I accused Miley as she just looked up at me trying to find the words to say. Her expression was a mixture of one thousand emotions then and I could not read them.

"Nick…" Joe said touching my shoulder but I quickly brush it off. He knew, Kevin knew, Taylor knew, Hilary knew, everyone knew, everyone except me.

"All of you! All of you lied to me!" I said as I started to make my way to the hospital entrance. I could feel someone running after me but I didn't dare look back.

"Nick!" Miley called from behind. I stop but I don't face her. "Nick just let me explain!" she begs of me.

Part of me wants to let her explain, part of me knows that that's the right thing to do but my stubborn side gets the best of me. "Save it fro someone who cares, Miley." I say and walk out of the sliding glass doors and out of the hospital. How could I be that stupid! The evidence was all there! I should've known! God, I'm so stupid! I got into my car and left the parking lot heading for God knows where. My mind is such a wreck right now. Jamie was my son and Miley kept it but why? Why?!

**Hey guys :] Sorry for the long wait but I made it a really long chapter. Anyway, thanks for voting me in the NJK AWARDS that means a lot to me and I promise if I win any of them I'm posting chapters of FAAA and Simple Song all at the same time for you guys – you've been the best. Hope you like this chapter! **


	10. Will You Lift Me Up?

Miley P.O.V.

"Save it for someone who cares, Miley." Nick said as he walked out of the sliding glass doors, his words slashing my already bleeding heart. I walked back to Joe and Taylor who were talking with the doctor. As I reached them, the doctor made his way back into Jamie's room. I had no will to move at the moment, I had no idea what force was pulling me forward in an excruciatingly slow pace…

"Mile…" Joe said as he stood up approaching me.

I just shook my head while more tears fell from my eyes as my knees buckled from beneath me. At that moment my knees failed to stand me upright as I shook violently with sobs, kneeling on the white tiled floor of the bland colored hospital. Joe and Taylor were on both my sides in a flash trying calm me down but nothing was working – I was in hysterics. My vision was clouded with salt water but through them I could see Taylor's tears run down her cheeks and Joe's eyes turn bloodshot. I'm usually the kind of person who knows what her next step is but this time my mind was empty and lost. I felt broken – more or less a wreck. And to make matters worse that was just my feelings, how would I deal with those of my son's? This was an incurable disease he would have to live with for the rest of his life. There was no cure to this – if there were no matter what the price or cost I would pay it – even if it meant my own life. I couldn't feel anything anymore I was numbed with pain.

Jamie was yet to awake from his state. He's been sedated – for which I was thankful for so he couldn't feel the million and one needles being plunged into skin. We weren't allowed to see him just yet, not until the doctors could stabilize his condition which was driving me mad. I wanted to stay by Jamie's side but the doctors refused to let anyone in. I was still slumping against the plastic waiting room chair in the colorless halls of the hospital still staring into space. My make up was long gone, my hair was in a ponytail, I was still wearing the same clothes from the wedding as I was too stubborn to change and leave the chair. Taylor and Joe who have been here with me since Jamie was admitted to the hospital were currently sitting on both sides of me still with worried expressions on their tired faces.

"Go home…" I say to the both of them while I still looked forward.

"No." The both of them said simultaneously – three stubborn people in the same hospital waiting room - not the best combination you could asked for. I've tried to convince the both of them to go home hours ago but both of them were having none of it. I on the other hand was still trying to keep the tough bravado up. I was pretending that I was still okay, I was pretending that I wasn't tired, I'm pretending that I'm still sane with what's been going on and most importantly I'm still pretending that Nick's words weren't cutting through my heart like a samurai sword.

Nick P.O.V.

I drove a whole three hours with no definite destination. I did not know where to go. The only thing I knew was I needed to clear my head. So I ended up here in some deserted beach here in the upper side of New York. I sat on the fine white sand of the beach overlooking the calm blue waters of the ocean just clearing my head. My head was far from clear though and I was suddenly feeling a rapid guilt trip eating me up. Maybe I should've listened to Miley's explanation in the first place, right? It could've saved me all this wondering. I'm an idiot – no question there but still the number one question on my mind was why she would keep something like that from me. She broke up with me, so it couldn't be my fault right? It couldn't be.

I also felt terrible for leaving my… my… son in the hospital with his condition. The "son" part would take time getting used to. No question about how he developed his disease – I passed it on to him but the worse thing is he developed it earlier than I did. I was thirteen when I found out and the poor boy was only four. Four years old! I couldn't imagine the pain he would have to go through. Then something hit me – hit me like a baseball going at one hundred five miles an hour; suddenly EVERYTHING made sense. The personal "vacations" Joe and Kevin took over the past four years weren't so personal anymore. Why I felt the connection with Jamie the first day we met at Hilary's condo. Why Miley always dodged the subject about Jamie's father. Jamie's father – whom I practically called a stupid, impregnating jerk – was me. I sighed as I ran my hand through the tangled mess of my curls and just kept looking out to the waters – hoping that it would take all the pain away.

I was on the beach for God knows how long until I finally decide to head home. Ever since our parents arrived Joe and I decided to share a pad – overlooking Central Park. My thoughts were chaotic at the moment, like I said nothing was clear or made sense to me. I felt betrayed that my brothers and apparently my parents helped keep my son a secret. Whatever happened to "blood was thicker than water"? Did it not apply to me anymore? Did it ever apply to me? I sluggishly made my way to my room unbuttoning my shirt in the process and immediately plopped on the bed - I had no will to change.

Miley P.O.V.

After hours of convincing and groveling, Taylor and Joe finally convinced me to go home – provided that one of them stayed and I would take no more than half an hour. The conversation ended with Taylor and I leaving to go change. I walked into my condo and straight into the bathroom. I was indeed thankful I was out of my tight, uncomfortable maid-of-honor dress and under the warm, relaxing water. I was without a doubt exhausted but being a mother; I couldn't sleep knowing my son was in that state. So I quickly showered, changed into a simple jeans, tank top, cardigan and flip flops ensemble and packed a few things into a tote and coffee in my travel mug. I walked out the door to see Taylor already in jeans as well and we both silently made our way to the elevator.

We arrived at the hospital no more than fifteen minutes later and I immediately jumped out and strode into the glass doors of the hospital with Taylor hot on my heels. When we got to the waiting area, Joe was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands still in his dress pants and button down shirt with his tux jacket at his side.

"Any news?" I immediately ask him as I neared him.

"He's stable now, but still sleeping they said it could still be a couple of hours till he wakes up." He says groggily standing up.

"Thanks Joe, for staying here but I think you should go home and sleep." I say softly referring to his swollen eyes.

"No I'm o---"he says but I cut him off immediately.

"Go home Joseph, I'll call you if anything happens." I tell him sternly as he gives a small nod and hugs both Taylor and I before heading out but not without a promise he would be back as soon as he got a decent amount of sleep.

"Maybe you should-"I try to say but Taylor cuts me off with a wave meaning she wasn't going to.

It wasn't long before a nurse came up to us and escorted us to Jamie's room. At first I was shocked and overwhelmed with all the machines beeping around my son but soon got used to it – though I winced every now and then thinking about it. Taylor crashed on the hospital couch thirty minutes ago and I was down to my fifth cup of coffee sitting on the plastic chair beside Jamie's hospital bed.

"M…momma?" Jamie manages to croak out and all my exhaustion leaves my body hearing my son's voice – he was awake.

"Oh, baby boy!" I say before engulfing him in a tight hug – careful not to hurt him though. "I am so sorry, buddy" I say against his blonde hair.

"What are you sorry for, momma?" He asks but I am for once again speechless – how was I supposed to tell a four year old he had an incurable disease? That not something you could just spring in a casual conversation now can you?

"I'll… I'll explain to you later, okay baby? For now, just rest" I say as I run my fingers through his hair. I sighed and silently prayed for a miracle – why was life so cruel? What did I do to deserve this wreckage? I let out a frustrated groan this time; I had to be strong, no, stronger now that all this is happening. Though I felt like a walking Zombie, sleep was not on my side today – it was like a mid day insomnia. I stood up and examined the state of my son, he seemed out cold and Taylor was just a few feet away from him so they would be fine. I quickly scribbled a note to Taylor and walked out of the dull room. I searched the hospital floor and soon found a directory this place would have a chapel somewhere right? After minutes of searching I finally found it and walked in. No one was there, perfect. I sat on one of the benches in the small room and finally broke down for the second time today.

"I know I don't come to you as often as I should," I started through my tears "…and I'm sorry for becoming seemingly ungrateful to you after all you've blessed me with but please, God, just give me a sign that everything will be okay that everything will work its way and come together peacefully… please, please give me the strength to stay strong for everyone – it's all I ask." I say and put my head in my hands and continue to sob.

It took awhile, but I finally found the will to stand up… I spotted the baby grand piano in the far left of the chapel and made my way to it and sat n the leather bench. I let my phone rest on the top of the piano as my slender fingers pressed down on the ivory keys and let the words spill out…

_This road is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town_

Life is everything but simple. It's a complicated mess and an occasional wreck – no question there and there were times that I've wanted to give up – I still want to give up but I'm holding my head up high the best I can. __

Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me, yeah

Through the years and the trials life has put me through now and before nothing seems impossible to me anymore. Every bad thing has a possibility of happening. _  
_

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun  
_

I'm in need of a drastic miracle… I need someone or something to lift me up and help me keep my head up high because right now, I have no idea of what to do. I need such a big miracle that I need ashes to turn into flames… if that's even possible. _  
_

_Somewhere, every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare _

I will admit I'm shattered at the moment but some time I'm going to have to start picking up the pieces. With the little speck of hope left in me and a small prayer I _think _I will make it. I _think_ because right now I feel like I'm just lost in a nightmare. _  
_

_But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears_

Though life has put me down so many times, I'm somewhat still standing upright – struggling to but I am. The struggles and pains I've gone through my whole entire life has thought me to face my fears and fight headstrong.

_Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding  
_

And if there's something I've learned… It's if something is worth having trials will surely come with it but it would be worth withstanding the trials anyway.

_  
So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Oh, Lift me up

Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above

So I've decided, though with little hope, I will make it through – with or without help. I will rise above my problems no matter how hard it is.

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

Oh, oh, oh, just begun  
Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now  
Oh, oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up

There will come a day when the trials and the pains will back away and when that day comes I'll still be standing strong no matter what the circumstances. I will be lifted up sometime; it may not be now, but soon.

I let out a shaky breath I've been holding in for quite awhile now and closed my eyes as I let my mind wrap my head around the idea of believing and having faith and that I would make it through – we would make it through. My thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of my cell phone I glanced at the glass screen and saw the name I never thought I would see flash through…

_Nick _


	11. The Storm's Gotta End Sometime

Miley P.O.V.

My pulse rose as I saw his name flash along my red Blackberry. I didn't expect him to call… much more _care_ – I thought he was that mad but reflexively, my finger tapped the green… answering his call.

"Miley…" was the first thing he said as I brought the phone to my ears.

"What do you want, Nick?" I ask him coldly. What he said to me still lingered in my memories – they weren't too long ago and they still stung like acid every time I thought about it.

"We… we need to talk?" he said but it sounded more like a question. He wasn't sure.

I sighed, I knew one day that this would come, but I definitely did not expect it to come this soon. "We sure do, Nick." I say in a small voice.

"How is he?" he asked me genuinely concerned… I sighed for what seemed the millionth time today before speaking.

"J…Jamie's stable Nick, he's fine… For now" I say as another sheet of glassy tears coat my swollen, bloodshot orbs.

"Good to know," he says as an awkward silence envelopes us from both sides of the line.

"C…can we talk, maybe later? In your apartment…?" He asks, breaking the almost unbearable silence.

"Umm… O…okay" I say one hundred percent unsure of my decision, was it too soon to tell him EVERYTHING? Every single thing? Every single detail and fact? I did not know, but hey, my state of mind was not in its right place now right?

"I'll see you later then," he replies in a low, contemplative voice as well. "I'll see you later, bye, Mi." He says.

"Bye, Nick" I say and hang up. I sat there on the piano bench with tears streaming down my face. Tonight, I could end a dream I helped pursue – a dream this one, no, THREE people live for. Was it selfish to tell him that I was slowly crumbling down and that I needed him already? Was it fair to his other brothers? Or to Jamie? To me? My head was in a marathon; what was I to do? I deliberately stood up and out of the chapel and back to my son's side.

I walked back in the room to see Jamie and Taylor still out like a light; for which I was thankful for. I needed more alone time to think things through and untangle my crazed thoughts. Getting tired, I leaned my head back on the wall as I sat on the chair but before I knew it exhaustion took over my body as my body gave itself to it's lacking need; a restful slumber.

I soon woke up to the sound of the door softly opening and closing as I felt someone's presence in the room. I opened my eyes to see Joe standing with plastic bags set on top of the hospital room counter.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized as he walked over to me, handing me a coffee cup from Starbucks.

"No, its fine, I've been meaning to get up anyway." I say standing up as I eyed the plastic bags behind him.

"I brought food and other stocks… I thought you wouldn't want to live off hospital food so I brought some stuff and knowing you, you'll never go home so… here it is." He said.

"Thanks Joe, you're a life saver," I say as he pulls me into a brotherly hug; squeezing me lightly and resting his chin on top of my head.

"How you doing, sis?" He asks me as he rubbed my back.

"I'm fi-"but he cuts me off…

"And don't dare say your fine." He says still enveloping me in his embrace.

"Not good, Joe, not good… and I have to talk to you." I say.

He gently pulls away from our hug and nods as we head outside and out of the hospital doors and we sat on the wooden bench outside with our coffees in hand. Silence surrounded us as both of us sat there sipping on our Styrofoam cups.

"He wants to talk to me later," I start and slowly took another sip.

"That's great, Mi." Joe says facing me.

"Is… is it okay to tell him… everything?" I ask him, facing him as well. I expected to hear rage or sadness from him; after all I could end his career as well. But instead I was answered with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I demand, this wasn't a laughing matter we were dealing with here.

"You're asking me this because?" He asks me looking genuinely confused.

"Joe, if I tell Nick and it goes the way people says it will then it MAY end your career! I'm asking you this because this is your ass on the line as well! If I tell your brother then he might! He might!" I started to raise my voice… but I was lost for words.

"Mi, you let us live our dream and if it ends this way then I think I speak on behalf of my brothers when I say you have every right to tell him." He says and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe it's time you let him help you through your trials, Miley. You can't always be the martyr." He explains.

"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with Jamie, Joe? I can handle the rejection… I personally can but I can't watch my son be in pain – I can't and I won't take it. He loves Nick so much. He absolutely _adores _him." I say as a tear escaped my eye.

"I doubt it, Mi. Remember what you told us that day in your house "_If I tell him he'll never get on that tour bus. He'll take full responsibility._" You said it yourself, Mile. Nick is still the same Nick he was four years ago… he's only broken now because he still loves you. I know it seemed as if he didn't care yesterday but deep down I bet he's happy to know he has a son, especially because it's with you. 'Sides, if he acts like a complete ass to you then I will personally beat the crap out of him." He says. "Everything will turn for the better, Mi. Every storm ends sometime." He says and kisses my temple.

"Thanks Joe, I don't know what I would do without you." I say as I hug him from the side. He was my big brother and best friend – I couldn't imagine life without him.

"So what time are you meeting him?" He asks me.

"In an hour but I need to wait for Tay to wake up before I leave so she knows and I could ask her to stay with Jamie." I explain.

"I'll stay with them. You just go and talk to your man." He teases and I gently nudge him rib.

"Joe, I owe everyone so much without you, Taylor, Kevin and Hilary I don't know what I would've done." I admit as more tears rapidly fall.

"Hey, I've never seen anyone love my brother as much as you have and if he doesn't see that then he's an idiot." He says with a giggle. We make it back in the hospital and to Jamie's room as I left to go home.

Joe P.O.V.

I walked into my nephew's hospital room from my walk just to find Taylor furious on the phone.

"We're over, Zac. Get over it." I heard her say in a stiff voice. I heard a bunch of profanities and lies from where I stood on the other end of the line.

"You love me? Zac, you don't have a fucking idea what LOVE is!" Taylor said frustrated. Another bunch of words were heard from as Taylor rolled her eyes to every word.

"Well you should've thought of that before you assaulted my best friend!" Taylor all but shouted at the phone.

"I don't give a damn whether or not you were drunk, _Zachary. _Haven't you heard that a drunken mind does what a sober mind wants to do?" She accused him and I could hear Zac's voice raising.

"Oh course I'm choosing her over _you, _dumbass. Hoes over bros, ever heard of it? Now fuck out of m life!" Taylor said and hung up. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands before looking up and jumping at my presence.

"How much did you hear?" She asked and groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just got caught up with you shouting profanities with our sleeping nephew on the hospital bed." I say with a smirk.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." She said chagrinned. "Fucking jerk" she says under her breath as I let out a light chuckle.

"Hey now, why don't I go out and get us dinner and you can come down?" I suggest as I look at the clock; six p.m. perfect for dinner.

"Sure," She says as I grab my keys and head out the door and drive to the nearest Thai restaurant I can find.

Nick P.O.V.

I finally found the courage to call Miley. I was supposed to meet her in thirty minutes and honestly I was scared as hell. I did not know how tonight would end or turn out and I was most definitely scared of what the answers to my questions would be. I was currently getting ready to go over to her condo. My mind had a gazillion questions filled in it and I was hoping Miley had the exact same answers. I sighed as I buttoned the final button on my shirt and took my wallet, phone, keys and checked my hair one last time in the mirror and headed to the basement and got into my car.

Taylor P.O.V.

Joe and I were still in Jamie's room eating the Thai food he brought from some hole in the wall. Note; Joe Grey is the only guy I know who could find a Thai restaurant in this part of New York City.

"Geez… what kind of meds have these doctors have our nephew on? He's been out forever." Joe says while swallowing his noodles.

"I know, I miss the boy who's always so eccentric." I say as I look over him. "Where's Miss Miley by the way?" I ask why she wasn't here.

"She's actually going to talk to Nicholas." He says, standing up and putting the empty food boxes in a bag and into the bin. I helped him pick up a few random things and tossed it in the bin as well.

I was behind him about to shoot the plastic bag into the garbage when suddenly he turns around and our eyes are suddenly locked in an intense gaze. Brown on blue, we both started leaning in and before I knew it his lips were caressing mine and my arms locked around his neck and his one arm went around my waist pulling me closer while the other tangled in my blonde curls. I knew it was complicated, I knew I should've pulled away – but I didn't I kissed back.

Miley P.O.V.

My heart felt like it thudded out of my skin when I heard a knock at my front door. This was it, the moment of truth – all unanswered questions will not remain the same. My nerves shook me as I carefully walked across the living room and to the wooden door in front of me. I took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door to reveal a as always dazzling Nicholas Grey.

"Hey," I could barely say as I opened the door a bit wider as I led him to the kitchen in silence.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask awkwardly walking directly to the fridge avoiding as much eye contact as I could.

"No thank you," He says softly but politely. I closed my eyes before turning to sit in front of him. He was currently seated on one of the island stools in the middle of my kitchen.

"You've gotta give me some answers, Miley." He suddenly blurts out before trying to suppress a sigh.

"What do you want to know?" I tell him looking away.

"Why?" was all he said before I shifted my head to look towards him.

**AN: Oooohhh… cliffhanger! I bet you just love me, lol! Anyway, I know this chapter is crappy and not my best and I'm sorry but this chapter is essential for the next one and let me tell you its drama filled! Also, I would like to give a shout out to PARISWINDSPEED because her reviews always make me smile! And when I see all the reviews on this chapter I will pick three reviewers who I will PM and give them a sneak peek of chapter 12… so keep reviewing guys :] **


	12. The Whirlwind We Call Life

Miley P.O.V.

"Why what?" I asked, looking away and playing dumb; Being too much of a coward to face the music.

"Damn it, Miley!" Nick shouts aggravated as he stands from his seat.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean! You know exactly what I mean. Why you kept Jamie from me all these years, why you let my WHOLE family in on the oh so big secret! And here I was thinking that you had us all fooled, when truth be told I was the only fool! So tell me why! WHY?!" He shouts.

Anger boiled up in me as he shouted the profanities right to my face. My temper getting the best of me, my hand came in hard contact with his flawless, angelic face. How could he dare to say such things?

"You wanna know why we kept it from you, Nicholas? Why we ALL kept it from YOU?" I asked him with my voice rising by a possible octave. "Why we kept your son from you, huh, Nicholas? Why we did not let you in on the "oh-so-big-secret"?! Because once upon a time Nick I fell in love with a soon to be rockstar! Someone who dreamed of singing his heart out on stage every single night! Someone who's life revolved around music! But life was about to interfere but I wouldn't let that happen! That's right Nick, you remember that day at the beach where you told me about your record deal? I was supposed to tell you I was pregnant! But because I knew a baby and a career wouldn't and couldn't mix, I begged everyone to hide it from you! So you wanna know why I kept it from you, Nick? I KEPT IT BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO LIVE YOUR DREAM!" I shouted at the very top of my lungs. That was it, everything the truth was now shared with him.

But there he stood in front of me frozen as a statue, horrified from the truth, and as confused as ever.

Taylor P.O.V.

I finally found the liberty to pull away from our intense lip lock as dazed as ever.

"I…I… I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen." Joe starts as he tries to untangle his hands from my locks.

"No… uh- Joe wait!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me before crashing my lips against mine.

"I've been waiting ever since sophomore year for you to do that." I whispered as we pulled away as our foreheads rested together.

"Well then I'm sorry you waited for so long" He said with a smile plastering his handsome face and once again our lips met.

Miley P.O.V.

"Y..you kept Jamie from me so I.. we could live our dream?" he asks me finally recovering from his statue-like form with disbelief written all over his face.

I sighed as my nerves came down a bit and answered "Look, Nick, it's not that I didn't want to tell you, okay? I… I just did not want to watch your dreams crash and burn." I say as my voice cracks towards the end and I feel a fresh batch of salty tears cloud my vision and roll down my flushed cheeks. We both let silence once again conquer us. No one spoke a word – though there was much to be said, neither of us dared or made an effort to move our motionless bodies. Through the corner of my eye though, I could see Nick's head hung low and I knew he was trying to take in and process my unintentional outburst. I honestly had a lot to say, and I knew that it was now or never so I broke away from my state as I walked over to him, putting my finger on his chin and lifting his handsome face up before cupping his cheeks as I spoke through my tears:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for loving you – for falling for you. I'm so sorry for hiding Jamie from you but, I… I just couldn't live with myself knowing that you wouldn't live your dream!" I said almost in hysterics.

"But… but… Miley, you should've known that I would've wanted to help you through your trials and help you raise Jamie… then… then… live my dream!" He says in a raspy voice. But I shook my head and answered back.

"I knew that, I know that. But music is in your DNA and as much as you hate to admit it, it's what makes you who you are. I could've easily told you but I was afraid that one day I'll look into your eyes and see well... regret." I said looking away, still tearing.

"But music means the world to you as well, Miley. You can act all noble and all but I know deep down there's a burning passion in you for music! You handled all the pains! What made you think I couldn't?!" He acts as his voice raised.

I couldn't believe he didn't realize my reason… was he really this naïve? Or was he just in denial? But that's what hit a high note on me, why couldn't he understand?

"It wasn't that I didn't think you could handle it, Nicholas." I say looking at him. "But don't you see? I could be noble all I want and keep the secret from you longer until Jamie was married and with kids but I did it because THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I'D RATHER YOU'D FEEL NO PAIN AND HAVE THE EASY WAY OUT THEN NOT HAVE SOMETHING YOU LIVE FOR!" was all I said before I felt the room spinning from beneath my feet. Then all of a sudden, everything goes black and the last thing I hear is Nick screeching my name.

Nick P.O.V.

"Miley!"

I freaked as I caught the unconscious body of the love of my life. I panicked as I immediately had my cell phone in my hands and dialed 911. The ambulance came no more than five minutes later and placed Miley in a stretcher as I rode with them to the same hospital Jamie was at. I felt so numbed with pain and overwhelmed with emotions – with all Miley had said and confessed and with what's been happening. Everything was just happening so quickly, it's barely given me time to breathe and digest everything. I sighed as I held Miley's hand. Why was this happening?

We arrived at the hospital in a flash and soon Miley was rushed into the emergency room. I lifelessly dragged myself and sat on of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room just staring out into space. Life was such a whirlwind at the moment and I felt like it just slapped me right in the face today. Like always, a million unanswered questions ran through me – I felt so stupid right now. Why couldn't I just suck everything in? Am I in denial? I sat still on the chair with my head in my hands just watching the footsteps of all the other people pass by.

"Nicholas? What are you doing here? Where's Miley?" I look up to see my older brother Joe, standing before me clutching a cup of coffee.

"She… she fainted while we were talking." I can barely say as I point to the emergency room Miley was in.

"Oh, God, Is she okay?" He asks with a thick layer of concern in his voice.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything for the past hour and a half." I say as he sat down and offered me a sip of his coffee which I gratefully gulped and returned. Silence wrapped around us again, as it has been doing a lot today, before Joe broke it.

"I take it you know?" He says barely above a whisper – in a mumbled tone.

I just give him a small nod before I shifted my body and looked at him. "How could you not tell me about it, man?" I ask him dumb folded. From all people I did not expect my brothers to help keep something this big.

"She begged, Nick. She was so desperate. You especially should know when Miley makes up her mind and is decided on something there's no turning back. You know how strong she tries to be, Nicholas. She tries to be superwoman who thinks she's invincible but deep down she's hurting too. You shouldn't be mad at her; you can't blame the girl for falling for you can't you? She loves you way too much, Nick. As much as I hate to admit it, more than you deserve." He finishes.

"I know that, Joe. I think its part of the reason why I'm so frustrated and can't let it sink in – because I know she loves me more than I deserve." I say and look back down. Joe stayed quiet; evidently out of words to say.

"You want to see him?" He asks me after a brief pause. "He just woke up, you know." He continues.

"M…maybe l…later" I stutter out. Was I ready?

A half hour had passed when a doctor finally came out and approached us. Joe and I quickly stood up from our seats as she stood before us.

"Hi, I'm doctor Montgomery, Ms. Stewart's doctor and I assume your close relatives?" She inquired.

"Yeah" Joe smoothly replied. Good liar.

"Well then, Ms. Stewart's fainting was caused by extreme exhaustion and severe dehydration. Although she is healthy, her small frame is prone to over work itself. She's sedated at the moment and we've connected her to I.V. fluids but she needs to rest." She says before bidding us goodnight and leaving.

"Why don't we go see Jamie first, Nick? Give Miley time to rest, we can see her later." Joe suggests and nudges my arm before we both stand up and head for the children's ward.

We get to Jamie's room before Joe calls Taylor to come out so Jamie and I can bond. I noticed how Taylor and Joe both had matching mile-wide smiles when seeing the presence of each other. What was up with those two? I set them to the back of my head and entered my son's room.

"Hey, Uncle Nick!" Jamie greeted as I took the seat next to his bed.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really bored! I feel like I've been here forever!" He says in his usual bubbly voice.

"It's only been a day, buddy." I say with a laugh as I wrinkle his hair.

"I know but this place is so boring! It's so colorless!" He says shaking his head.

"How 'bout you watch some cartoons huh, Jamie?" I ask reaching for the remote.

"You're the best, Uncle Nick! Aunt Taylor wanted to watch this thing on T.V. where there were a bunch of doctors sucking face!" He says with a laugh. I laugh at his antics before setting the channel on the yellow sponge – his favorite.

"I wish you were my daddy, Uncle Nick." Jamie randomly blurts out as he continued watching his favorite show. I felt the corners of my mouth pull up in a small smile as I heard him say "daddy".

**AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry for putting this up late but I know the three people who I gave previews too are dying of excitement! Hahahaha :] Anyway, I also wanted to thank you guys because I WON BEST FUTURE FIC in the NJK Awards and also second place for best romance. So, thank you guys SO, SO MUCH! If I could hug all of you I would! Lol! Anywho, I hope you guys like the chapter! **


	13. Let Me In and Let Me Love You

Miley P.O.V.

I felt so heavy. That's all I could think about as I sank still in unconsciousness. I felt like a monster truck was sandwiching me to the ground. I tried to move my fingers but they all felt unreasonably full of mass. What the hell? I thought. I tried – with much effort – to open my eyes. To my surprise it did. But I immediately gasped from the brightness that now stung my vision and reflexively covered my eyes with my arm.

"Miley, sweetie, your okay, everything's fine…" I heard someone's soft voice soothe as they stroked my arm. I knew that voice, Hilary?

"Hilary?" I ask aloud. Wasn't she in the Bahamas? How long was I out? "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon? Where's Kevin? Is Jamie okay?" I immediately flood her with questions trying to sit upright.

"You sit back down!" Hilary commanded as she pushed me back down; her sister instinct kicking in. "We came home. We could not just sit around in the Bahamas when Kevin called Joe for an update." She said answering my first question. "Kevin is with Joe, Taylor and Nick inside Jamie's room." She explained and my head shot up at the mention of _his _name. God, now I remember everything. All the words that were spoken last night, all the profanities shouted, the tears shed, the confessions revealed… Everything was now shared with Nick.

"I'll call the nurse," Hilary said as she stood up from the plastic chair she was seated on beside my bed.

*** **

Hours later, with a lot of convincing done, I'm finally released from my room. Currently, Hilary and I are walking back to Jamie's room.

"Thanks for getting me some clothes," I say as we walked down the hall and into the elevator. I was now wearing jean shorts and a plaid polo.

"No problem," she whispered still looking down.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asks quietly in the elevator that was now pushing upward.

"I'd rather talk about it once everything is done," I confess and she gives me a small nod just as the elevator dings and we walk out.

It wasn't a very long walk until we reached Jamie's room. I took a deep breath as Hilary rubbed my back before turning the doorknob on the white painted door.

"Momma!" I hear Jamie exclaim from his hospital bed. I held in a breath as I took in his appearance; it shocked me. He looked skinnier and a bit paler than the last time I saw him – which was only 24 hours ago. I walked over to his bed and felt five pairs of eyes follow me.

"Hey baby boy," I coo as I give him a gentle squeeze and hold him in my arms like fragile Chinese porcelain. "How have you been?" I ask him.

"I've been good!" he explains "Uncle Nick has been keeping me company since last night," He happily points at the curly headed boy seated at the nearby couch in his otherwise spacious hospital room.

"Oh," I say looking over to meet Nick's anxious gaze – only to look immediately back at my son – from the intensity of his gaze.

"Have you been a good boy for your aunts and uncles, Jamie?" I ask him while he nods and snuggles deeper into my chest.

"When we get out of here can we go get some ice cream? I want the triple scoop chocolate sundae!" He says excited as everyone around me looks at me with wide eyes and I feel my heart sink at that. How am I supposed to explain to him that he can no longer have those amounts of his favorite dessert at his age? I felt another breakdown coming as I felt the salty liquid blur my vision – like it has so many times before – and I immediately broke out of the embrace I held my son in and made a run for the door. Earning a confused gaze from everyone in the room.

Joe P.O.V.

All our eyes went wide as Jamie asked Miley if he could have that sugary sundae. I knew immediately that Miley would make a run for it – not because she was a coward, but because she does not know how to explain to a four year old that he can't have his favorite dessert. I could sense that Miley would stutter and lose her tough bravado if she spoke. I could see the salty tears start to form at the brim of her eyes, and just as suspected, she made a run for it – earning a worried glance from all of us and a sad glance from her son, who had no idea about his condition.

"Ow!" Nick explained as I hit his foot – with much force – from under the table. We were in a hospital suite that had a sort of dining table and we were seated across each other. He gave me a confused look as everyone shook their heads, he was just so clueless. I pointed towards the door using my chin and I was glad that that rang a bell in his head because he immediately got to his feet and sprinted out the door. Although everyone was doing something of their own, the next question asked by the blond boy on the hospital bed caught us all off guard.

"Is mommy mad at me?" A confused Jamie asks from his side of the room. The four of us look at each other, not knowing what to say. We knew the answer was indeed "no" but how would we explain the way Miley reacted without spilling the beans? Thankfully, Taylor was the one who regained her composure first from all four of us, while the three of us still remained frozen in our places.

"Oh Jamie, your mom could never be mad at you. She's just going through a rough time." Taylor explained, stroking his blond hair gently.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I in this boring hospital anyway?" He asks again. This time, Taylor looks at Kevin, Hilary and I for an answer but none of us know what to say. Taylor just looks back at Jamie and tells him to wait for Miley for some answers. Besides, this kind of news should be explained by Miley and not by any of us.

Nick P.O.V.

I ran out Jamie's door and looked down the hallway just to see Miley's figure make a run for the exit. I immediately start running again and run out the exit as Miley turns to look back. Upon seeing me, she starts running towards the street – me following about eight feet behind.

"Miley!" I call out, but she just runs faster. I guess her athletic skills still haven't worn off since high school. We cross the street and she begins to gain more speed. I try calling out to her again, but she just keeps running. After a block or two, she begins to slow down; probably tired. I take this as an opportunity and run faster, as the gap between us began to close, I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she started to break down. I gently turned her around and let her collapse onto my chest – her tears soaking my shirt.

I don't know how long she was crying onto my chest but I stayed silent and let her just cry. After awhile standing up, I maneuvered us both onto a wooden bench in the corner as she still cried against my chest. I felt so helpless, what could I do to stop the tears? To take all her pains away?

"I'm sorry," Miley says suddenly lifting her head from my chest to sit down straight as she rubbed her swollen eyes with her knuckle "You shouldn't have seen that." She said glancing at me.

"Miley, you have to start letting me in," I say sitting upright as well. "You have to start easing the burden that's now docked on your shoulders, you wanna tell me what this is about?" I ask rubbing her back.  
I can see her contemplating whether or not she's going to share it with me but thankfully she begins to speak.

"I… I… I just don't know what to tell Jamie, Nick. I mean, how am I supposed… how am I supposed to explain to a four year old about his condition? How he can't eat his favorite dessert… eat all that sugar kids eat at their age… he's four freaking years old!" She exclaims and throws her head and her hands and begins to sob again. I quickly bring her back to my chest and try to comfort her. I knew a big, no huge, part of the reason she was so stressed was because of me and I did not know what to do but just hold her.

After awhile of convincing, I finally convince her to go home and shower. Everybody has gone home and has freshen up but her. As we arrived at her condo, we rode the elevator up and to her unit. As we got inside, she walked directly to her closet; pulling out some fresh clothes to wear as I sit on her bed. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, I stand up and brag her hand.

"What?" She asks looking down.

I lift her chin with my finger so I'm staring directly at her ocean orbs as I speak "Don't you dare blame this on yourself," I tell her knowing what she'll think when she's alone. "Let me be apart of your life, let me help you with your pains, let me be the dad I've never been to Jamie." I tell her and the next thing I knew, I was leaning in, and so was she. Our lips collided in what started out as an intense kiss. Suddenly, all our emotions – both her and mine – are all out in the open; wild and free. The longing, passion, and desire we both have for each other is scattered everywhere. Her hands locked at the back of my neck as mine snaked around her waist just as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. And before I know it my tear-soaked shirt is on the floor and were showing each other just how much we've missed each other.

*****

I woke up and saw the glowing red numbers on the bedside table – 2:17 AM – it read. I rolled over to expect Miley's figure to be sleeping beside me but to my disappointment; she was not there. I sat up and saw the balcony doors slightly ajar as the draft drifted slightly into the room. I quickly grab my boxer shorts from the floor and slip it on before discreetly entering the balcony. There, I see Miley in her robe leaning against the railing as the wind blew gently over her hair and the moonlight illuminated her angelic face – highlighting her blue eyes. I walk over and wrap my arms around her from behind; her body relaxing at my touch as she turns around and sets a gentle kiss on my lips which I gladly return.

"I'm sorry," She says for the millionth time today and rests her head on my chest, giving me a light squeeze.

Miley P.O.V.

As I said those two little words I felt him cup both of my cheeks; forcing me to meet his warm brown eyes.

"Just let me in," He says. Normally, I would not jump in head first and not let him in that easily but hey, life is too short and maybe taking chances would lead to a better role. Plus, the sincerity in his eyes made me want to just lets the pieces fall where they may.

"Just let me in," He repeats "and I promise you life will smooth itself as we go… I'm not promising it's going to be easy… it's going to be hard as hell but we have each other and an amazing son with us. We're going to be fine." He says and before I knew it, I gave what was left of my strength, hope, faith, and trust to Nicholas Grey as our lips once again collided in what seemed like heaven.

**Hey guys =] **

**I know you guys are probably mad I haven't updated in awhile – I'm sorry school has just been too much lately. I hope you guys like this chapter (Almost all Niley in this one =] woohoo!) This isn't my best work and I apologize again but I just wanted to give a little shout out to LITTLEBLUENIGHTDRESS and HADIY101 because they really gave me that little push to sit down and write again. I hope you guys like this one and next chapter will be Niley telling Jamie about his condition and about Nick being his dad… So stay tuned and stay cool! **


	14. Lets Just Live: The Rest Can Wait

Miley P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on the sidetable – 5:43 AM. I sighed and rolled over just to be greeted by a pair of chocolate brown pools looking at me.

"Morning," Nick greeted as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Hey," I murmured against his chest. I inhaled deeply and took in his scent before planting a soft kiss on his jaw. "I'm going to take a shower, then maybe we could take a walk, talk, - this time without shouting and without me passing out. Then maybe we could go visit Jamie and tell him,"I say and grudgingly pull away from his embrace. He sat up just as I was about to get out of the bed but before I could, he pulled me back down so I was straddling his lap as he sat against the headboard of my bed.

"I love you, you know that?" He asks as he cups my face.

I sigh before answering "I love you too, never stopped." I say and lean in to pull him into what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. He deepened the kiss as his hands dropped from my face and onto my sides as my hands played with the curls at the back of his head. I knew if we did not stop here, this would turn into something else. So I, with all the restraints I have, pull away.

"Tease," he says jokingly as I get off of him and walk towards the bathroom.

"But you love me," I say over my shoulder as I near the wooden door.

I sigh as I enter my bathroom. I slowly stripped and got into the warm shower. As the water fell down and relaxed my body, I could not help but think of what happened yesterday. Not only did I breakdown in front of a worrisome Nick, I think last night went a little out of hand. But how could something that felt so right be wrong? And the words Nick spoke to me, how did I believe so quickly? So the love of my life is back in my life after four long years, how do I just put all my faith in someone I haven't seen in a long time? What was wrong with me? I did not know anymore at this point, maybe Nick was right, just have to let him in and although I'm not one to live like that – I should just let the chips fall where they may. But I also could not forget I had a son to think about. I sighed again for the third time this morning – life, it's far too complicated.

Minutes later, I get out and dry myself off. I slip myself into a pair of jeans and a button up top and pull my still wet hair into a ponytail. I walk out of the bathroom and out of the room to find an already dressed Nick on the couch watching the morning news.

"Ready to go?" He asks as I nod, grabbing my bag as the both of us head for the door.

Nick P.O.V.

Miley and I were walking hand in hand towards Central Park with our freshly brewed coffees from Starbucks. It was barely seven in the morning and Jamie would still be asleep, so we thought now was a good time to talk. We walked to a deeper part in the park and sat down on a bench facing a small pond. It was early on a weekday and not many people – aside from the scarce joggers – were there.

"You have to tell me everything, Miley," I say as we sat there, looking into the pond.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asks after a brief silence.

"From the very beginning," I push. I wanted to know everything about everything that was going on.

"Well you remember that senior outing? The one in Florida for the basketball championships?" She asked and I nodded, motioning her to continue.

"Anyway, after that I began to notice I was having morning sickness. I though it was probably just a flu or some food poisoning, but I also noticed I was three weeks late. That day, I ran to a pharmacy right after school and the store-bought test told me my suspicion was indeed right. I did not want to believe it though, it just seemed so… so… I don't know how you put it… surreal? I mean, we were just graduating high school and we were about to start college and having a kid would complicate everything. That day, I called Taylor and told her what happened and she was there in minutes driving me to the nearest hospital." She said and paused. I couldn't hide the small smile that crept onto my lips as she mentioned what Taylor had done for her, she truly was a great friend.

"When we got to the doctors, I was trembling in the waiting room and when the doctor finally confirmed my pregnancy, I couldn't handle it; I broke down as Taylor supported me to her car. I was sobbing and bawling my eyes out in the passenger seat. I just could not believe it. I was officially three and a half weeks pregnant. So, I go home, tell Hilary, and "You have to tell Nick!" were her exact words. So I call you… and you remember what happened at the beach…" She trails off.

"I'm trying my best not to," I whisper.

"Yeah well me too… So, after I got home from the beach, Hilary was furious that I didn't tell you but I told her the reason why, and she called Kevin and Joe and that's where the whole secrecy began." She says still not looking at me.

"The day you left to start your tour, was the day I ran back to Tennessee with Hilary and Taylor. Mom was so happy to have all her girls back with her. Of course, she took the news with more understanding then Hilary. She supported my decision more. Life in Tennessee was hard. I guess everyone thought of me as the town hick who got knocked up at eighteen by her boyfriend – and that hurt a lot. They were so judgemental, and though I made It seem like I did not care, I did. I cried every night thinking what would happen to Jamie and I. What future would I give him? And most especially about how you you happy living your dream? And one day I see you on an interview and the way you talked about music was enough for me to find you reasonably happy. So I continued on with life. The day my water broke – the day Jamie was born was the most bittersweet day of my life-" She said but I interrupted.

"August twelve," I say and she looks surprised.

"How did you know that?" She asks, looking at me skeptically.

"I know that because that was the day our album was released and the day I figured Joe and Kevin and the rest of them were hiding something from me. Because out of nowhere they receive a call and both of them are packing their bags which left me confused because mom and dad did not even look a tad bit surprised." I say.

"Yeah, they were there in a matter of hours, and like I said it was the most bittersweet day because as I held Jamie in my arms I cried because aside from his eyes and his hair he was exactly like you in every bit of his appearance. I was happy to have an angel in my arms but unbelievably sad because that was the day mom succumbed to cancer." She says as a few fresh tears roll down her face.

"I was careful in choosing his name. I chose "Noah" because that was my mom's middle name and "James" for Taylor – who at that point was my rock. And I thought that if Jamie would not get to know you, having the same initials as you would be close enough." And I was stunned at what she said. I never realized it but clues that Jamie was indeed my son had been there all the along.

"Then why didn't you use "Grey" as his last name?" I asked her.

"Joe and Kevin insisted that I use it but it just did not feel right to me. You had no clue that he was your son, so what right did I have to let Jamie use your last name?" She asked and that surprised me.

"I would've wanted you to use "Grey" either way," I whisper quietly.

"We can always change that," She says and continues "And so we lived in Tennessee the first few months of Jamie's life but then Hilary got a job offer here in New York and the next thing I knew I was packing my bags and so was Taylor, who dropped college after the first year to come with us. When we got here we lived in a small two bedroom house in Brooklyn. I decided that I needed to work to give Jamie a better future so I took evening college classes while Hilary and Taylor watched Jamie. I took a crash course in Business while Taylor worked as a song writer and Hilary in this small designer boutique. After college, I took out a loan and decided to put up a business. I knew pursuing my dreams with music was impossible at this point so I opened up a label; I figured if I could not have my dream, I could make other dreams come true. I signed Demi, and a few other artists and when the label took off we moved here to Manhattan. And two years later… here we are sitting on this bench." She finishes and we succumb into silence.

"I'm sorry," is all I could say after hearing her explanation. "I… I… I'm sorry for taking your dream away." I tell her looking into her blue oceanic eyes.

"Now just hold on a minute, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be the sorry one. I hid our son away from you for the past for years." She says going into hysterics.

"No. You dropped everything for my dreams, Miley! I don't see how that can be okay!" I say standing up. "I have to drop mine, too." I say and that makes her stand up as well.

"Don't you dare, Nicholas!" She says looking at me with stern eyes.

"Why not, Miley? I've had my time to live my dream! Now, I have you and Jamie and that's all I need!" I tried to convince her.

"That's just it, Nick! You weren't supposed to find out about Jamie. Not until you were done living with your dream!" She says facing me.

"I am done," I say

"No your not, Nick. I can see it in your eyes – the passion is long from gone." She states softly. "I'm willing to wait, Nick, I'll wait forever if I have to." She says looking down.

I cup her face with my hands and speak "I want you. I want Jamie. I want our whole family to be together for once. I want to marry you, have more kids with you, hold you in my arms forever and grow old with you. I want all of that Miley, with our without my dream. We can work this out; we just need faith in each other. We'll find a way for this to work, Miley. I promise you." I swear to her and she just pushed herself into my arms and held me tightly. And I knew this argument was over – for now.

Miley P.O.V.

Nick and I walked the few blocks to the hospital. It was nearly nine in the morning and visiting hours were now starting. I texted Hilary and said she and Kevin should head home since they came from their flight and when we got to the hospital we would make Joe and Taylor go home. As we walked through the hospital entrance, I felt nervous. We would tell Jamie that Nick was his dad today. It was nerve-wracking, I mean this wasn't something we could pull in a casual conversation; there would be questions and of course he would need answers. We also would explain to him his condition. It's not easy being a parent.

We walked into Jamie's room and gasped at what we saw. Could you say awkward? Joe and Taylor connected by the lips locked into an intense liplock.

"Oh. My…" I let out

"God." Nick finishes my statement for me.

"Uh, hey guys!" Taylor says jumping away from a red-cheeked Joseph Grey.

"Uh don't "hey guys" us! What were you doing making out in our sleeping son's hospital room? And at nine in the morning? Were you guys planning on telling us that you guys were a "thing"?" I ask them makng air quotations with my fingers.

"Uh… yeah… guess that kinda slipped our minds?" Joe said obviously perplexed.

"Well I'm glad you two idiots finally figured out that your perfect for each other," I say and go over to hug both Joe and Taylor.

"Nice to know you finally scored a girl, bro." Nick jokes and receives a nudge in the ribs from Joe. Taylor and I both laugh at the lack of maturity of the two brothers.

After our cheerful exchanges, Joe and Taylor left to go home and freshen up. We finally agreed that we would take shifts since Taylor and I were on leave from the label; The Grey Brothers were on an extended vacation and Hilary was still supposed to be in her "honeymoon" leave from her designer boutique. I sat down on the plastic chair alongside Jamie's bed. I stroked his sandy blonde hair with my hand as I watched his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. I sighed – probably for the millionth time that day – as I noticed his appearance. He was noticeably skinnier and a bit pale. My eyes watered when I thought about what I would tell him when he wakes from his peaceful slumber. He was so young, so naïve, so innocent, that it was hard to break this kind of news to him; or any other kid for that matter. Nick was silently sitting on the foot of our son's bed also awaiting him to wake and I new that it was as hard for me as it was for him to explain to the boy laying on this bed what was happening to him.

"Momma?" My son murmured with his still eyes closed. At that moment, Nick's head shot up from his position at the foot of the bed.

"Momma's here baby boy," I whisper back to him and slowly, his eyes flutter open and reveal the exact same copy of my blue orbs.

"Mornin' sweetheart," I say as I bend down and peck his forehead. "Did you sleep okay?" I ask him as he slowly sat up.

"I was worried when you did not come back," He admits.

"Don't worry, baby. Mommy's here now," I say "and look who's here too," I say pointing to the curly headed boy at the end of his bed.

"Uncle Nick!" He exclaims.

"Hey there, buddy." Nick says looking at him. "How are ya?"

"I'm good," he says still laying down. Just before the conversation can go any deeper, a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Ms Stewart?" a doctor asks from the door "May I speak with you privately?" She asks in a polite manner as I nod and get up from Jamie's bed and head outside.

"Ms. Stewart, I'm doctor Garner – Jamie's doctor. I just wanted to ask when you would like us to discuss his condition with him? Because we were supposed to yesterday but Ms. James and Mr. Grey said it would be best if we waited for you." She informs me.

"Umm… could you give us a brief moment to talk with him? We would like to talk to him about it before you teach him how to handle it. Would that be okay?" I inquire.

"No problem at all, Ms. Stewart. Please take your time and when your ready the please just infrom the nurses." She says and walks away. I take in a deep breath when she's out of sight. Where was I supposed to start? "Hey Jamie, how would you like to meet your dad?" or "Hey Jamie, you've just been diagnosed with an uncurable disease?" it's not something I could simply say to a four year old boy. But I have to say it, and there's no beating around the bush, I'm the mother – it's my responsibility. So with one deep breath, I twist the knob and enter the bland room of my son and walk with quivering legs to his bedside.

"Baby boy?" I say quietly and immediately his head turns to my direction as he looks at me with his big blue eyes – the eyes he inherited from me.

"Yes momma?" He asks back.

"Baby, momma has to tell you a few things," I say in what sounded like a mangled voice.

"What is it, mom?" He asks with curiousity burning in his words.

"Jamie, I just want you to know that whatever happens momma is going to be right by your side and when your scared, you can always come to me." I say in a tight, forced voice as I try to keep the waterworks from pouring. From the corner of my eye I could see Nick shooting me a supporting glance.

"Jamie the reason why your in the hospital is because… baby you have… you have diabetes." I say the last word so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Diabetes? What's that?" He asks oblivious to what I just said.

"It's… it's… it's…" I try but nothing comes out.

"Jamie, remember when you play the Wii, you have to plug it to the socket?" Nick asks, coming to my rescue.

"Yeah. Sucks when they turn the power off. I lose my game!" He says.

"Well you need the power for the Wii to work right? And when you don't have power you can't use it. That's just like when you have Diabetes. There's this organ in your body called the Pancreas. It produces something called Insulin. Pretend that the insulin is like power from the socket. Without it your pancreas won't work. And it will cause problems with your body." He tries to explain in the simplest form.

"Something is wrong with me?" Jamie asks now in a panicked voice.

"No. It's just somethings are going to be different from now on." Nick says.

"Like what?" Jamie says, pushing the subject.

"Well so that you won't get sick and so that you won't always be here in the hospital, you might have to wear an omnipod." He says.

"An onli- what?" He says confused.

"Omnipod." Nick says and lifts the side of his shirt to reveal the one attached to his left side. "This, is what's going to help you." Nick says pointing to the small blue machine attached to him.

"You have damenebetes too?" Jamie asks touching Nick's omnipod.

"Diabetes. Yep, I have it too so we can be diabetic-buddies. Isn't that cool?" He asked. I was glad he made a very light explanation on this. I mean, he was four. I would rather he knew more when he was a bit older and could understand what he had better.

"So how long do I have to wear something like that?" He asks and I could see Nick's eyes panic. There was no known cure for diabetes – yet. But how would he explain that to his four-year-old son? I don't know, I was still sitting speechless beside them. But luckily for me, Nick was a way smoother talker than I was.

"Just until the doctor tells us we can remove it," He says. I mean, it wasn't technically the truth, but it wasn't a lie neither. We were going to be safe… for awhile.

"Cool," Jamie says and I was glad he was taking this quite smoothly. I was prepared for the worst, but then again Noah James Stewart is full of surprises. I look up from the ground to be met by Nick's questioning eyes and immediately, I knew what they were asking. Should we tell him about the other secret now? I hesitated, but it was now or never. Since were coming clean already, we might as well, right? I nod my head and call out to my son one more time.

"Jamie?" I say and he again turns to face me. "You remember awhile back when you asked me when you could meet your dad?" I ask hesitantly. This is it.

"Yeah. So when can I, momma?" He asks suddenly excited.

"What if I told you already met him?" I say and his eyes widen in shock.

"Uncle Joe?!" He says unsure.

"Try his younger brother," I say quietly and it takes him all of three seconds to register in his brain.

"Uncle Nick? Uncle Nick!" He says and I feel my heart swell when he jumps from his part of the bed and tackles Nick into a hug.

"I missed you, daddy." He says and by his voice I can sense he was crying.

My tears were rolling down my cheeks yet through them I could see Nick's tears roll down his cheeks as well as he held our son in his arms.

"I missed you too, buddy," he said and held Jamie tighter in his arms. This was one of the moments that you just wanted to whip out a camera and click away but also you just want to savor the moment and be with the ones you love. I saw Nick open his arms wider and signal me to join the father-son hug. I scooted from my side of the small hospital bed and into the arms of the two most important people in my life. As they engulfed me in their loving embrace, I felt complete and that nothing could bring me down at this moment. My family was finally together. Although I know this was just the start of a very complicated beginning, I couldn't care anymore. All that mattered at the moment was Nick was here, Jamie was in our arms safe and that we were together as a family. The rest we would figure later.

**AN: Guys :] well this is a very eventful chapter. I know it's kind of rushed but I had a hard time writing this and it's not exactly what I wanted but it will be much easier to finish this story now that this chapter is up. I hope you guys like this. Anyway, if you guys want updates on this story, follow me on twitter (mnisoffthechain) the link is in my profile. I'll be posting previews and updates about Simple Song and Forever and Almost Always there. So come and check it out. I'm giving out previews of chapter 15 to my first 15 followers :] So hope you review and follow. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! **


	15. Who is, Who Isn't, Who Can't

Miley's P.O.V.

7 months later…

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Hilary and I both say in unison. My eyes went wide as Hilary's mouth is left hung open.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly?" I ask as Hilary and I start recovering.

"Come on guys, I'm freaked out enough as it is. I… I'm a week late, and you both know I'm never late." Taylor says quietly, fidgeting in her seat.

"What's got you freaked out?" I ask.

"What's got me freaked out? Everything is freaking me out! Joe and I have barely been dating for eight months. I… I… what if he doesn't want a baby? What if he's not ready to be a father? And Joe's career… I mean, Joe's career is sky high… the consequences are just! Ugh! We haven't even been dating that long yet!" She exclaims before putting her head in her hands.

"Oh sweetie," I say and rub her back. "Tay, what's the real reason why you're so freaked out?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Come on, this can't be all about Joe, can it?" I ask her.

"I… I'm just scared it'll turn out to be like what happened to you. No offense Miles, what you did was a great thing and it turned out well… Nick's here with you now but, I can't do that, Mi. I'm not strong enough to let Joe go if it's what I have to do. I'm afraid he'll think I'm selfish for getting pregnant and not extending the same courtesy you extended to Nick." She explains almost blubbering it out.

"Tay, what happened to Nick and I isn't going to happen to you and Joe, okay? You and Joe are different from Nick and me. You've learned from our mistakes and most importantly, Joe's not going to think you're selfish for getting pregnant. If anything, he'd be jumping for joy! And as for your eight-month relationship, sometimes the unexpected turns out to be the best thing that'll ever happen to you. Do you understand that?" I say as I engulf her in a tight hug. She nods as her answer.

"So go to that doctor. Find out." I say and kiss the top of her head.

"You okay there, Hil? You've been kinda quiet." Taylor says as she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry guys… I mean, I hate to ruin your moment Taylor, but I kind of have an important announcement." She says looking down.

"What is it, Hil?" I ask her, worried.

"**I'm **pregnant." She says and it takes awhile for Taylor and I to process it, but the second we do, we're both on our feet squashing Hilary into a sandwich hug.

*****

"Hey, handsome. What are you doing home so early?" I ask as I take a seat next to him on the couch and give in a light kiss.

"Well, beautiful I was kind of stuck in the studio these past few weeks and I felt like we lacked some time together. So, I got home early and shifted Jamie to my mom's house." He says while I snuggle into his side, as his arm wraps around me.

"I love you," He whispers to me after a long time of silence of just us holding each other. The lights are dimmed and we're near the fire place. It's the best feeling ever; At home, warm by the fireplace, in the arms of my one true love.

"I love you, too." I say and pull him into a light kiss.

"What's on your mind?" he asks me after a brief silence.

"What?" I ask him, surprised.

"You kind of spaced out on me. Tell me what's on your mind," He says and I debate.

"If I tell you, you can't tell another soul." I warn him.

"Hey, I'm all ears, no lips." He says and I sigh.

"Hilary's pregnant," I say.

"Wow. Kevin's gonna be ecstatic." He states.

"That's not even the point though," I say with yet another sigh. "Taylor _thinks _she's _pregnant_."

"Whoa." He says.

"My expression exactly," I say with a slight chuckle.

"Is there something _you _might want to tell _me_?" He asks and I look at him funny.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"I was waiting for the part in the story where you say 'I'm pregnant too, Nick' I think I'm kind of missing that part." He says with a smile.

"I was being serious, _Nicholas_." I say as I give him a light push.

"I was too, _Miley Ray._" He says using the full name card.

"You want another baby?" I ask him incredulously.

He looks like he's debating for awhile, before he looks at me and answers. "Yes." He says simply.

"Nick-"I say but he cuts me off.

"Look, before you say anything, just hear me out okay? You know how we talked about starting fresh? Well I was thinking and maybe this could be our new start. And I know you're going to think of a million reasons why we shouldn't have a baby, but I'll just give you another million to why we should have one." He says looking delicately at me.

"I… I…I'm speechless," I admit.

"You don't have to answer now, Mi. I can wait," he says and kisses my temple.

"Okay," I answer and we go back to cuddling in the couch. Except this time, my mind is so messed up.

Hilary P.O.V.

"Hey gorgeous," I hear someone whisper as a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey, sweetheart," I say and kiss his cheek. "You're home early," I state.

"Yeah, well… I was in the studio and I missed you, so…here I am," he says while leaving a tender kiss on my shoulder.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck before I speak, "I have something for you," I say and motion for him to follow me into the living room. He follows me confused, as I tell him to sit down on the couch before handing him a small, square box wrapped in red paper.

"I hope I didn't forget our anniversary," He states as he looks at the box in his hands.

"Just open it," I insist and he proceeds to tear the red paper away. He opens the white box inside and gasps as he takes out the contents of it.

He looked at me incredulously as he held up the white and green onesie with the words FUTURE ROCKSTAR on the front. And as he looks at the small piece of clothing, there's a goofy smile that can't be erased on his face.

Taylor P.O.V.

It's around seven at night when I enter my apartment. The lights are off, but there's this certain flowery aroma lingering inside. I switch the light off and gasp as I see trails of pink and white roses all around my apartment and a big bouquet of red roses on my coffee table.

"Hey there," Joe greets me as he's leaning on one of the walls.

I give him the best smile I can muster, which isn't that big, before walking over to touch the roses on the coffee table.

"They're beautiful," I say touching the bloomed roses in front of me.

"I've seen better," he says. I try to look up but I know better, the tears are starting.

"Hey," he says coming near me and lifting my chin with his finger.

"Do you want kids, Joe?" I ask. Now he's caught off guard.

"What?" he asks me.

"Just… please… answer the question," I say almost in a whisper.

"Um… yeah, I guess so." He says and I feel like the world's coming to a close. I just nod and start heading to my room.

"Taylor!" Joe calls out as he gently pulls me by the wrist so I can face him.

"I thought I was pregnant," I say almost emotionlessly. I can't take it anymore. The tears start and the sobs rip freely from my chest.

*****

Miley's P.O.V.

"Nick wants to have another baby," I say as Hilary and I are sprawled across her bed as Kevin and Nick go out to get us dinner.

"That's great, Mi! I bet Jamie would love to be a big brother," she says.

"Hilary, I'm scared." I admit.

"Scared of what, Honey?" She asks me confused.

"Hil, Nick and I haven't even formally addressed the press about the whole Jamie situation. We've been beating around the bush for the whole seven months. We said we'd live in the moment but sooner or later, we're going to have to face reality. We're barely juggling his career, the label, Jamie and life. You think we can handle another baby?" I exclaim throwing my arms up.

"Well maybe you should be telling Nick this, and not me." She says quietly, stroking my hair as she does so.

"I guess… So, how did Kevin take the news?" I ask.

"Pretty good, actually he has this goofy smile on his face until now," She says with a chuckle.

"That's really good, Hil." I say.

"So where are Taylor and Joe?" Hilary says looking for the happy couple.

"Taylor went to the hospital and Joe's waiting for her in her apartment." I inform her.

"I hope all turns well for those two," She says.

"I hope so too, Hil. I really do." I say as we hear the door open and close.

*****

Joe P.O.V.

I'm stunned by Taylor's sudden outbreak. But once I get my composure back, I quickly search for her. She's in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a glass of water in her hands.

"How're you doing?" I ask her gently.

"Not so good," She answers as she sets the glass down on the counter, a million and one emotions surrounding in her face.

"Taylor, I'm sorry if… if… you got disappointed. I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain in your heart right now. But let me tell you this, when the day comes and you tell me that I'm going to be a father, that's going to be the best day of my life. And I'll be more than fine with it." I say as I step closer to her.

"That day's never going to come," she says as a few tears escape her eyes.

"Babe, we will. Maybe not now but someday," I say as I cup her face in my hands.

"It won't," she says as she shakes her head "When I went to the doctors today, confirming that I wasn't pregnant was not the only thing they told me. They said I only had a one in a million chance to have kids." She says as she sobs.

"You can't have kids?" I tried to confirm.

"I'm so sorry, Joe." She says as her gut-wrenching sobs continue. I pull her into my arms and against my chest.

"Baby, its okay," I try to soothe her.

"It's not," she says between her tears.

"Taylor, I love you. That's all that really matters to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby or no baby." I try to comfort her.

"But I really want to have a baby with you. I want to start a family and spend the rest of my life with you. I want to give you everything you want… I… I-"she's practically in hysterics now but I try to stop her.

"**You **are everything that I want," I say. "I love you so much, Taylor James." I say and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, too." She whispers and continues to cry into my arms.

**AN: **

**So I know I'm the worst at updating, but I kind of had a writer's block. Anyway, for my first few followers on twitter (mnisoffthechain, follow me :D) I already posted a preview before I uploaded this chapter here on FF. Also, I bet you weren't expecting that Jaylor drama, huh? The Jaylor scene I just kinda altered another scene from this T.V. Show :D Wanna guess what show it is? Anyway, I'll TRY to update more this Christmas break but we'll see. Thanks for all the kind reviews, by the way. **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone,

So I know it's been about a year since I've updated. Yesterday, I was supposed to update the last 4 chapters of Simple Song HOWEVER a message by xCxBubblezx caught my eye. So apparently someone had plagiarized my work. As stated by xCxBubblezx, it was I Love u 1213 and instead of Niley, she used a shane/mitchie theme. So, I'm disappointed, and a bit hurt. I've also chosen to completely STOP writing on Fanfiction. I will not be posting the last few chapters anymore to lessen the chances of being copied. I would like to give a big THANK YOU to xCxBubblezx for making me aware of what has happened. Hope everyone understands.


End file.
